


Der Mechaniker und der Professor

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deutsch | German, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John hat eine Autowerkstatt und Professor McKay ist ein sehr schwieriger Kunde. Dennoch ist John fasziniert von ihm und lädt ihn zum Essen ein. Sei treffen sich mehrmals, aber da John mehr Arbeit als genug mit der bevorstehenden Fusion mit Jackson/O’Neill hat – *den* Experten im Restaurieren von Oldtimern – läuft nicht alles so rund, wie es eigentlich könnte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der Mechaniker und der Professor

**Author's Note:**

> Besten Dank an Tamara für das Beta!

„Ich brauche neue Bremsbeläge und ich brauche das Auto morgen bis spätestens 10 Uhr zurück!“  
„Ihnen auch einen schönen guten Abend, Professor McKay“, sagte John Sheppard grinsend und wischte das Schmieröl von seinen Fingern an einem alten Lappen ab. 

Rodney McKay nahm jetzt seit einem guten Jahr seine Dienste als Automechaniker in Anspruch und marschierte inzwischen mit großer Selbstverständlichkeit zu den unmöglichsten Zeiten in seine Werkstatt, um sein Auto bei ihm abzuliefern – immer mit einer fixen, sehr kurz bemessenen Zeitvorgabe. 

Das war zu Beginn noch anders gewesen. Die ersten zwei Male hatte er John eine halbe Stunde kritisch über die Schulter geschaut, während der halb unter der Motorhaube verschwunden war. Und da der Kunde König war, hatte er sogar eine Weile McKays besserwisserischen Vorschlägen geduldig zugehört. Als er John aber beim dritten Mal eine alternative Reparaturmethode, von der er im Internet gelesen hatte, vorschlug, hatte Sheppard ihm dann doch einmal unmissverständlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass er hier in dieser Werkstatt nicht nur der Boss, sondern auch der Experte war. 

Für einen Moment hatte es sehr unentschieden ausgesehen, ob der Professor beleidigt abrauschen wollte oder diese Aussage akzeptierte – dann hatte er glücklicherweise grummelnd festgestellt, dass John sein Auto bisher immer zu seiner Zufriedenheit repariert hatte. John hatte ihn nur ein ganz klein wenig daran erinnern müssen. Und seit dem Zeitpunkt stellte er sein Gefährt einfach ab, erklärte, was seiner Meinung nach getan werden musste, setzte John eine Frist und verschwand. 

Rodney fuhr einen in die Jahre gekommenen Honda und John hatte ein einziges Mal angedeutet, dass es vielleicht billiger wäre, ein neues Auto zu kaufen statt jetzt nach und nach alle Verschleißteile zu ersetzen, aber davon hatte der Professor überhaupt nichts wissen wollen und so war McKay ein sehr regelmäßiger Kunde bei ihm. 

„Ja, ja, N’Abend“, sagte McKay mit einer eiligen Handbewegung. „Formalitäten. Nicht wichtig. Viel wichtiger ist die Frage: Bekommen Sie das hin?“  
„Kostet das Doppelte“, sagte John. Wenn er sich schon die halbe Nacht um die Ohren schlug, dann sollte es sich wenigstens lohnen.  
„Okay.“ McKay wandte sich zum Gehen. 

„Und übermorgen begleiten Sie mich zum Essen.“ Das war jetzt *die* Gelegenheit. John wollte mehr von diesem Kunden wissen, der ihn wie kein anderer faszinierte. Diese seltsame Mischung aus Arroganz und Unbeholfenheit, die bisher jede ihrer Unterhaltungen begleitet hatte, hatte es ihm angetan. Es schadete auch nicht, dass er die ganze Verpackung, McKays kräftige Statur, seine leuchtend blauen Augen und die schmalen Lippen, absolut anziehend fand. Er stand nun mal mehr auf intellektuelle Typen als auf Bodybuilder.  
„Was?“  
„Sie haben mich gehört. Ich brauche einen Anreiz, das Auto noch heute Nacht zu reparieren.“ John grinste ihn bewusst herausfordernd an.  
„Das ist … das ist ….“, polterte McKay. „Das ist Erpressung!“, fand er endlich die Worte, nach denen er wohl offensichtlich gesucht hatte. Er verzog missbilligend den Mund und schaute John durchdringend an. 

Jetzt hätte John ja eigentlich empört sein sollen, dass McKay ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken die horrende Rechnung zahlen wollte, ein gemeinsames Abendessen aber als Erpressung bezeichnete. Aber er war wohl ein hoffnungsloser Fall. Denn statt empört zu sein, lief John ein angenehmer Schauder das Rückrat hinunter. Gott, was für ein intensiver Blick, er hätte ihn gern zu einem anderen Anlass auf sich ruhen gesehen. 

„Ihre Entscheidung“, sagte er leichthin und griff nach einer Zange, so als sei es ihm völlig egal, ob McKay nun zustimmte oder nicht.  
McKay atmete noch einmal tief durch, dann sagte er: „Aber nicht Japanisch!“  
„Okay.“  
„Und nicht Indisch.“  
„In Ordnung.“  
„Nichts, wo man die ganze Zeit von so einem Pinguin, der hinter einem steht, beim Essen beobachtet wird, ob man auch ja die richtige Gabel für die richtige – viel zu kleine! – Vorspeise nimmt. Als ob das irgendeine Rolle spielen würde!“  
John lachte. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir es anders herum spielen: Sagen Sie mir einfach, wo wir hingehen wollen.“ 

McKay überlegte nur kurz. „Wie wäre es mit ‚Carson’s’? Der hat eine gute bodenständige schottische Küche, ohne viel Firlefanz.“  
„Da bin ich noch nie gewesen – aber einverstanden.“ 

John hatte keinerlei Vorstellungen, was er sich unter ‚guter’ schottischer Küche vorstellen sollte, aber er würde sich überraschen lassen. Beim Essen war er nicht verwöhnt, er hatte es auch nur vorgeschlagen als eine universell akzeptierte Möglichkeit, jemanden näher kennen zu lernen. Er hätte McKay natürlich auch zu sich nach Hause einladen und ein Steak auf den Grill schmeißen können. Aber falls sie dann feststellten, dass sie außer Autos reparieren keine Gemeinsamkeiten hatten, konnten sie nach einem Restaurantbesuch besser ihrer separaten Wege gehen, und er würde hoffentlich nicht einen seiner besten Kunden verlieren. 

\---------------------------------------

Mit seinem Automechaniker essen gehen – Rodney hatte auf dem Weg zum Restaurant ziemlich gegrummelt. Er hatte ja nichts gegen die mit ihren Händen arbeitende Bevölkerung, schließlich wollte er weder seinen Wagen selbst reparieren noch sein Brot selbst backen oder sein Schwein selbst schlachten. Aber worüber sollte er einen ganzen Abend mit jemandem reden, der nichts von der Baryonenasymmetrie der Teilchenphysik verstand? Der wahrscheinlich annahm, dass das Fukugita-Yanagida-Szenario ein Reaktorunfall in Japan war? Zu dumm, dass er vergessen hatte, das neueste Solar Physics Journal mitzunehmen, damit er etwas zu tun hatte, wenn sie keinen Gesprächsstoff mehr fanden!

Als er am Restaurant eintraf, wartete der Mechaniker schon auf ihn. Überpünktlich war er auch noch! Bis Rodney mit einem raschen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr feststellte, dass er zwanzig Minuten zu spät war. Oh.  
„Hi, ich konnte keinen Parkplatz finden“, log er und setzte sich zu Sheppard an den Tisch.  
„Ich bin mit dem Rad da, da ist das kein Problem“, erklärte Sheppard.  
Rodney schaute ihn mit großen Augen an. „Im Dunkeln Rad fahren?“, fragte er schockiert. „Ist das nicht viel zu gefährlich?“  
„Es gibt da so was, das heißt ‚Licht’“, lachte Sheppard. „Gibt’s auch für Fahrräder. Macht zwar nicht die Nacht zum Tag, reicht aber aus.“

„Aber Sie sind doch Automechaniker, zur Not können Sie doch mit dem Wagen von einem Ihrer Kunden kommen“, stellte Rodney kopfschüttelnd fest.  
„Ich wollte aber Rad fahren“, erklärte Sheppard.  
„Bwah.“ Rodney schüttelte sich. Ein Freiluft- und Sportfetischist. Na, das konnte ja ein lustiger Abend werden! 

Sheppard bestellte zwei Aperitifs und ehe Rodney sich versah, war er mit seinem Mechaniker auf Vornamenbasis.  
„Gemütlich ist es hier“, stellte John anerkennend fest.  
Rodney schaute sich so bewusst um, wie er es schon lange nicht mehr getan hatte. Es war wirklich gemütlich. Das naturbelassene Holz an den Wänden, die mit schottischem Karostoff bezogenen Bänke und Stühle, das warme Licht – sehr nett.  
„Mrs. Beckett, Carsons Mutter, die das hier alles eingerichtet hat, hat wirklich Geschmack“, stimmte Rodney zu. 

Während sie zur Vorspeise eine köstliche Wildterrine aßen – Sheppard hatte sich geweigert, den Haggis zu probieren – drehte sich das Gespräch erst um Urlaubsreisen und kam dann unweigerlich zu ihren Berufen.  
„Also, Rodney, was für ein Professor bist du denn nun?“  
„Theoretische Astrophysik.“  
„Ah, du schaust also die ganze Zeit in die Sterne“, spöttelte John.  
„Klar, ausschließlich“, erwiderte Rodney trocken. 

Und dann erklärte er Sheppard erst einmal ausführlich, dass er im Bereich von Schwarzen Löchern, Wurmlöchern und der Quantengravitation forschte, und nein, dass das keine Science-Fiction war, was er da machte, sondern Grundlagenforschung in einem der faszinierendsten Gebiete, welches die Physik aufwies. 

„Und ich bin absolut überzeugt, dass ich einen Durchbruch erringen werde, der mich mit Einstein auf eine Stufe stellen wird. Ich bin sicher, dass man die Quantenphysik und die Relativititätstheorie schlüssig verbinden kann. Wenn alles gut geht, werde ich irgendwann den Nobelpreis erhalten, es sei denn, die Schwachköpfe des Komitees sind nicht in der Lage, das Bahnbrechende meiner Forschung zu verstehen.“ 

John nickte an den richtigen Stellen und amüsierte sich darüber, wie überzeugt Rodney von sich selbst war. Nobelpreis – ja, Professor McKay gab sich nicht mit Kleinigkeiten ab! Aber es war toll zu sehen, dass jemand so von seinem Beruf begeistert war. Er kannte genügend Leute, die so viel schimpften, dass sich John manchmal fragte, ob sie sich nicht vielleicht besser etwas anderes suchten. 

Rodney, dem Johns zustimmende Ein-Wort-Äußerungen reichten, legte ihm als nächstes dar, was ein Professor, leider, leider, neben der Forschung noch so alles leisten musste, wie viel überflüssige und nervtötende Bürokratie in seinem Job steckte, wie zeitaufwändig vor allem die Einwerbung von Drittmitteln war.  
„Hast du eine Ahnung davon, wie umfangreich so ein Antrag ist? Was man da alles berücksichtigen muss? Ich kann dir Stories von abgelehnten Anträgen erzählen, weil irgendeine Kleinigkeit gefehlt hat, das kannst du dir nicht vorstellen!“ 

Das tat er dann aber doch nicht, sondern berichtete John lieber, wie abhängig man davon war, dass man die richtigen – und reichen – Geldgeber für den Teil der Forschungsprojekte fand, den nicht die Universität bezahlte.  
„Drittmittel machen in unserem Bereich einundvierzig Prozent aus! Das ist mehr als ein Drittel, nein eher fast die Hälfte, die du weder von der Universität noch vom Staat bekommst. Da muss sich jeder Professor, jeder Fachbereich, jede Universität selbst drum kümmern.“ 

Als er genug darüber genug geschimpft hatte, schleckte er noch das Messer ab, um ja nichts von der Vorspeise umkommen zu lassen. Dann erzählte er John, was aber das Schlimmste für ihn sei, nämlich wie absolut unfähig die Studenten seien, die er acht Stunden in der Woche unterrichten und deren fehlerbeladene Machwerke er tatsächlich korrigieren musste. 

Als der Hauptgang kam – Lachs mit Pellkartoffeln, Salat und einer speziellen Sauce für Rodney, damit er keine Zitronensauce essen musste – hatte Rodney Sheppard gerade erst einmal die Basics seines Berufes erklärt und war auch noch nicht ansatzweise bis in die Tiefe vorgedrungen. Sheppard stellte geschickte Zwischenfragen und Rodney erwärmte sich ein wenig für seinen Mechaniker. Er hatte schon dümmere Bemerkungen von seinen Studenten gehört. 

„Warum bist du eigentlich Mechaniker?“, fragte Rodney und das *Nur* schwang so deutlich in der Frage mit, dass selbst Rodney es raushörte. Er räusperte sich und versuchte zu erklären: „Ich meine, das ist sicher auch eine … äh … umfassende Ausbildung, aber ein Studium … nicht, dass ich meine, dass ein Studium in jedem Fall … also, was ich sagen will, ist …“ Er griff zu seiner Serviette. 

„Autos haben mich immer schon fasziniert. Und ich wollte gerne mit meinen Händen arbeiten“, rettete Sheppard ihn, ehe er sich noch weiter um Kopf und Kragen reden konnte.  
„Ja, ja, natürlich, das ist … toll. Wirklich toll.“ Rodney nickte eifrig. Viel zu eifrig. Sheppard musste ihn wirklich für einen Idioten halten. Rodney hätte gerne seinen Kopf auf den Tisch geschlagen. Warum hatte er Sheppard nicht einfach weiter etwas über Bosonen und Higgs-Teilchen erklärt? Dann bräuchte der ihn jetzt nicht mit diesem rätselhaften Blick, den er überhaupt nicht deuten konnte, anschauen. 

„Kennst du die Werbung hier auf den Bussen mit dem durchgerissenen Hochzeitsphoto oder der völlig zermatschten Hochzeitstorte unter dem knallroten Pfennigabsatz?“, erkundigte sich Sheppard.  
„Äh… Ja?“ Rodney runzelte die Stirn. Was hatte denn das mit Autoreparaturen zu tun? 

„Nun, wenn du genauer hinschaust, wirst du sehen, dass die Scheidungsanwälte, die dahinter stehen, ‚Sheppard, Sheppard, Weir & Woolsey’ heißen. Dort hätte ich einsteigen sollen und zusammen mit meinem Vater und meinem Bruder Dave arbeiten. Aber ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, mein ganzes Leben lang Leute zu beraten, die sich bodenlose Gemeinheiten an den Kopf werfen, nur um noch ein paar Cent rauszuschlagen. Nach zwei Semestern Jura bin ich ausgestiegen, habe bei einem Freund ein paar Jahre in der Werkstatt mitgearbeitet und dann diese hier übernommen, als sie zum Verkauf stand.“ 

„Das kann ich gut verstehen. Diese ganze Paragraphenreiterei und Leute, die einem das Blaue vom Himmel vorlügen, wären auch gar nichts für mich“, stellte Rodney im Brustton der Überzeugung fest.  
Sheppard schenkte ihm ein warmes, offenes Lächeln. „Mach dir nichts draus, genauso wie du hat mein Vater auch reagiert, als ihm erzählte habe, dass ich eine Autowerkstatt eröffnen werde.“  
„Ich habe nicht gemeint, dass …“  
„Doch, hast du. Aber sieh es mal so: ich gebe – außer mir – noch drei Leuten ein festes Einkommen, Aiden Ford, Laura Cadman und Evan Lorne. Und in sechs Wochen, wenn unser Um- und Anbau endlich fertig ist, fusionieren wir mit Jackson-O’Neill, *den* Experten für die Reparatur und Restauration von Oldtimern. Das wird so cool!“ 

Sheppard schwang seine Gabel von links nach rechts. „Das ist dann richtige Handarbeit, auch weil es kaum noch Ersatzteile gibt und man improvisieren muss. Das ist ein anderes Arbeiten als diese ganzen computergestützten Sachen, die wir so machen.“  
„Klingt, als würde dir das gefallen.“  
„Und wie!“ John strahlte. „Und O’Neill – der ist schon eine Klasse für sich. Dann sind wir schon sechs Leute, die davon leben.“  
„Mehr als ich Assistenten habe“, stellte Rodney fest – und sie mussten beide grinsen. 

„Ich hoffe, nach der Neu-Eröffnung verschwindet dann aber das dämliche Schild mit dem geflügelten Auto und „Pegasus Cars“ drunter“, meinte Rodney, bevor er sich eine weitere Gabel Lachs in den Mund schob.  
John schaute Rodney für einen Moment überrascht an. Als der an seiner harschen Kritik des Firmennamens aber offensichtlich nichts revidieren wollte, erwiderte er grinsend: „Nein.“  
„Nein?“ Rodney redete während er schluckte und musste husten.

„Nein. Ich habe die Werkstatt mit genau dem Namen von meinem Vorgänger Sumner übernommen und sie heißt jetzt schon seit Jahrzehnten so – das werde ich sicher nicht ändern. Frag mal die Leute wo die ‚Pegasus-Kreuzung’ ist, und jeder kann dir sofort Auskunft geben. So einen Vorteil werde ich nicht verspielen. Aber vielleicht werde ich das Auto auf dem Schild etwas modernisieren.“  
„Ein geflügelter SUV – das kommt sicher gut“, lästerte Rodney.  
„In Pink mit Kuller-Augen“, lachte John.  
Rodney schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. 

Die nächste Stunde unterhielten sie sich über Fernsehserien und Rodney stellte fest, dass John breiter interessiert war, als er das klischeehafterweise von einem Automechaniker angenommen hatte. Er brachte Rodney zum Lachen mit seinen Ansichten über Filmhelden und Plotlöcher. Seine Einschätzung traf – bis auf ‚Zurück in die Zukunft’ – genau Rodneys Art von Humor und ehe sie sich versahen, waren sie schon bei der Nachspeise angekommen. Apple Crumble mit Mandelsplittern und Vanilleeis. Köstlich. 

Carson Beckett war tatsächlich der beste Koch, den Rodney kannte, und nicht nur, weil er Essen servierte, das auf alle seine Allergien Rücksicht nahm. Selbst John hatte zugestehen müssen, dass es ‚gute’ schottische Küche gab und 'trockene Truthahnbrust zwischen labbrige Weißbrotscheiben gepappt und in reichlich Majonnaise ertränkt' damit nicht mithalten konnte. 

Vom Essen kamen sie auf ökologische Farmen zu sprechen und von dort auf rein virtuellen Gemüseanbau und von dort war es nicht mehr weit bis zu den Videospielen, die sie beide spielten. John war ebenso begeisterungsfähig für Run-and-Jump Spiele, Autorennen und Ego-Shooter wie Rodney, und Rodney war sehr angetan. Von der intellektuellen Wertschätzung war es dann nicht mehr weit, bis er sich John mal genauer anschaute. 

Die unförmigen blauen Overalls, in denen er John bisher hauptsächlich angetroffen hatte, hatten geschickt verborgen, wie gut er gebaut war. Und in der engen Jeans mit dem weißen Hemd, an dem vielleicht ein Knopf zu viel offen war, als dass es Zufall sein konnte, sah er … verboten gut aus, wenn Rodney es recht bedachte. Und die Andeutung von Bartwuchs und die lachenden Augen waren auch nicht zu verachten. 

Das … Oh, verdammt und zugenäht – er war auf einem Date! Rodney schluckte und sofort wurde er wieder unsicher. Oder … oder doch nicht? Aber warum sollte John sonst darauf bestanden haben, dass er mit ihm essen ging? Und warum hatte er sich so schick und verführerisch angezogen? Andererseits … Vielleicht sah er immer so unverschämt gut aus, wenn er aus den Arbeitssachen raus war? Verflucht, Rodney hasste es, nicht zu wissen, was die richtige Antwort war! Denn wenn man … 

„Ist das hier eigentlich ein Date?“ Er schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund. „Ich meine … oh, Shit, das hätte ich jetzt nicht fragen sollen, nicht wahr? Denn wenn es kein Date ist, dann … dann … oh mein Gott, dann muss ich mir wohl eine neue Werkstatt suchen, und dabei liegt deine so günstig zur Universität.“ Rodney schaute John gespannt an und merkte, dass er auf seiner Unterlippe kaute. Sofort stellte er es ein.  
John zog die Brauen hoch, dann lachte er. „Du brauchst dir keine neue Werkstatt suchen. Und ja, wenn du willst, ist es ein Date.“

„Wieso wenn ich will?“ Rodney runzelte die Stirn.  
„Nun“, John pulte mit einem Finger an der Tischdecke herum. „Wenn du nicht interessierst bist, dann ist es einfach nur eine Einladung zum Essen.“  
„Oh, nein, nein. Ein Date ist gut. Sehr gut sogar. Hervorragend, wenn wir schon bei den positiven Adjektiven sind.“ Rodney hätte vor lauter Begeisterung mit seiner wild herumwedelnden Hand beinahe sein Ale verschüttet.  
„Prima. Dann können wir ja am Wochenende zusammen ins Kino gehen“, stellte John fest.  
„Können wir.“ Rodney nickte eifrig. 

In dem Moment trat Carson Beckett an ihren Tisch. „Nun, Rodney, war alles zu Ihrer Zufriedenheit?“  
„Carson!“ Rodney war ein wenig erstaunt, dass der Koch Zeit gefunden hatte, seine Küche zu verlassen. Dann erfasste er mit einem Blick, dass sie die letzten im Restaurant waren. „Es war alles sehr lecker, wie immer.“  
„Ich muss mich Rodney anschließen – Sie haben mich für die schottische Küche begeistern können“, erklärte John.  
„Das freut mich natürlich sehr.“ Carson strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Rodney, wollen Sie noch meinen neuesten Whiskey probieren?“  
„Vielleicht sollten wir lieber gehen? Sie wollen sicher schließen“, meinte John.  
„Nicht ohne den Whiskey probiert zu haben“, entschied Rodney. 

Carson Beckett setzte sich mit der Flasche zu ihnen an den Tisch, aus einem Whiskey wurden zwei und auch drei, und es war schon fast zwei Uhr, ehe sie endlich bezahlten und den Heimweg antraten.  
Carson hatte ihnen ein Taxi gerufen, das zuerst Rodney zu Hause absetzte, ehe John an der Reihe war, der eine Wohnung über der Werkstatt bewohnte. Rodney hätte John ja gerne noch zu sich eingeladen, aber dann fiel ihm gerade noch rechtzeitig ein, dass er seine Wohnung erst einmal in einen besucheradäquaten Zustand bringen musste und so war er froh, dass die späte Uhrzeit ihm die Entscheidung abnahm. 

John küsste ihn im Taxi zum Abschied – und meine Herren, da das offensichtlich nur ein kleiner Vorgeschmack auf das, was noch möglich war, war, wie Sheppard mit einem leicht herausfordernden Lächeln andeutete, beschloss Rodney, ihn sofort am nächsten Tag anzurufen, um ein weiteres Treffen mit ihm auszumachen. 

\------------------------------------------------------

In den nächsten Tagen hatte John leider weniger Zeit für Rodney, als er gerne gehabt hätte. Mit der bevorstehenden Einweihungsfeier für seinen Um- und Anbau und der Fusion mit Jackson-O’Neill gab es so viel zu regeln und zu entscheiden, dass sein Tag einfach nicht genug Stunden hatte. Sie trafen sich in Rodneys Mittagspause nur einmal auf einen Kaffee und einen Tag später kreuzte Rodney nach acht mit einer großen Tüte Hamburgern und Pommes Frites bei John in der Werkstatt auf und brachte ihn dazu, wenigstens eine halbe Stunde die Arbeit ruhen zu lassen. 

Als John drei Tage später Rodney abholte, um mit ihm ins Kino zu gehen, gab er ihm eine Einladungskarte für die Einweihungsparty – mit einem geflügelten blauen Sportwagen drauf, aber ohne Kulleraugen. 

Sie schauten einen Science-fiction-Film – aber man hätte John nicht fragen dürfen, worum es in dem Film ging, denn obwohl er ihn interessant fand, hatte er Mühe, seine Augen offen zu halten.  
Als sein Kopf auf Rodneys Schulter sackte, legte der einen Arm um seine Schulter. John machte es sich erfreut noch etwas bequemer an Rodneys Schulter, was seiner Aufmerksamkeit für das Filmgeschehen nicht unbedingt dienlich war. 

Aber jedenfalls war John nach dem Film ausgeruhter als zuvor, und weil Rodney sowieso die ganze Heimfahrt nutzte, um einen Fehler nach dem anderen zu kritisieren, den seiner Meinung nach Drehbuchschreiber, Regisseur und Schauspieler gemacht hatten, fiel es nicht so auf, dass John Teile der Handlung fehlten. 

Da John sein Fahrrad an Rodneys Apartment-Wohnanlage abgestellt hatte, und sie mit Rodneys Wagen in das Kino-Center gefahren waren, kam John noch kurz mit ins Haus, um sein Rad zu holen. Rodneys Misstrauen seinen Mitmenschen gegenüber war groß und so hatte er darauf bestanden, dass John es bei ihm in den Flur stellte, statt es irgendwo an einer Laterne festzuschließen.

Nachdem Rodney die Wohnungstür aufgeschlossen hatte, trat John zu seinem Rad, das gegen den Garderobenschrank lehnte und sagte: „Da hat Puddlejumper ja Glück gehabt, dass er nicht im Regen stehen musste.“  
Er konnte sich Rodneys Reaktion auf diese Aussage schon denken – und prompt fragte Rodney mit einem leidenden Unterton: „Sag mir, dass du deinem Fahrrad keinen Namen gegeben hast!“  
„Doch.“ John grinste über das ganze Gesicht. „Es heißt ‚Puddlejumper’.“  
„Oh, Gott! Wie alt bist du eigentlich?“ Rodney schlug sich theatralisch die Hände vors Gesicht und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. 

John umfasste seine Hände und zog sie zu sich an die Brust. „Alt genug, um mein Fahrrad so zu nennen, wie ich gerne möchte.“  
Mit einem leicht schief nach links gezogenen Mundwinkel sagte Rodney: „Du bist so ein …, ein …“  
Bevor er eine passende Beleidigung finden konnte, schlug John lachend vor: „Ein Dummkopf? Wie alle deine Mitarbeiter und Assistenten?“

„Fast alle. Zelenka hat ab und zu einen guten Tag und sagt dann tatsächlich etwas, was entfernt an eine wissenschaftlich durchdachte Antwort erinnert.“  
„Weiß er, dass du ihn so hoch schätzt?“, fragte John mit triefender Ironie.  
Die war auf Rodney allerdings verschwendet, denn der seufzte: „Wenn ich ihn das wissen ließe, würde er unausstehlich.“

„Du bist wahrscheinlich der Chef, von dem alle träumen“, lachte John und freute sich wieder einmal, dass er einen Job hatte, in dem er sagte, wo es lang ging. Mit Rodney als Boss hätte er sich bestimmt schon nach einem halben Tag in den Haaren gelegen.  
„Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, viele Assistenten wollen wirklich zu mir, weil sie wissen, dass sie dann was lernen. Anders als bei vielen meiner Kollegen, die höchstens auf dem Niveau von Hobby-Astronomen, nein, nein, Hobby-Astrologen“, verbesserte er sich genüsslich, „dahin stümpern.“ 

Erstaunlicherweise konnte sich John das sogar vorstellen. Wer drei Jahre Professor McKay überlebte und von ihm ein einigermaßen gutes Zeugnis bekam, konnte wahrscheinlich überall anfangen. 

Aber er war ja eigentlich nicht mit in die Wohnung gekommen, um über Rodneys Kollegen zu lästern, sondern er wollte sein Rad holen – und vor allen Dingen von Rodneys einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss einfordern. Da John noch immer Rodneys Handgelenke umklammert hielt, zog er Rodney noch ein Stückchen näher an sich heran. Und weil er nicht so genau wusste, was er sagen sollte, küsste er Rodney einfach. 

„Ja, ja, endlich“, brabbelte Rodney um Johns Zunge herum und zog ihn seinerseits am Pullover noch etwas näher. Feucht und verlangend schob er seine Zunge in Johns Mund und ließ sich mit seinem Körpergewicht gegen ihn fallen. John machte überrascht einen, zwei Schritte zurück, bis er mit dem Rücken zur Wand stand. Rodney rieb sich gegen ihn und als John leise aufstöhnte, schob ihm Rodney ein Bein zwischen seine Beine – und John konnte auf jedem köstlichen Zentimeter spüren, wie hart Rodney schon war, als er sich langsam gegen ihn rieb. 

Der Kuss hatte das Potential zu etwas Denkwürdigem zu werden, schoss es John durch den Kopf, als Rodney zwischen zwei Küssen verkündete: „Das wollte ich schon im Kino machen.“ Er gab John keine Gelegenheit zur Erwiderung, weil seine Zunge wieder Besitz von Johns Mund nahm.  
Rodney küsste genauso leidenschaftlich, wie er auch sonst seine Meinung vertrat und John bewegte seine Hüfte vor und ließ ihn seine Erektion spüren, damit es dem Professor klar war, dass ihn das hier auch anmachte. 

Für eine Weile rieben sie sich aneinander, küssten sich, ließen ihre Hände über den Körper des anderen gleiten, bis John glaubte, den Druck auf seinem Schwanz nicht mehr aushalten zu können und den Reißverschluss seiner Jeans herunterzog. Da er gerade schon einmal dabei, öffnete er fummelnd auch noch den Verschluss an Rodneys Hose.  
Rodneys Hand glitt nun ebenfalls zwischen ihre Körper und da Rodney mit einem raschen Griff Johns Unterhose vorn so weit herunterzog, dass er Johns Schwanz in die Hand nehmen konnte, machte John dasselbe bei ihm. 

Seine Finger glitten über eine warme, von ersten Tropfen befeuchtete Härte. Schwer und perfekt schlossen sich seine Finger darum und Rodney presste sich ihm entgegen. Wieder und wieder. Und es machte Rodney kurzatmig, so atemlos, so dass er sogar für ein paar Sekunden den Kuss unterbrechen und nach Luft schnappen musste.

John war klar, dass er Rodney nicht nur fühlen, sondern auch schmecken und unter seinen Lippen spüren wollte. Doch als er an Rodneys Körper herunter gleiten wollte, hielt Rodney ihn zurück und befahl heiser: „Lass es uns so zu Ende bringen.“ 

Da er dazu den Druck auf Johns Schwanz verstärkte, erschwerte das jegliches Diskutieren gewaltig und als er mit wissendem Druck seine Hand weiter nach unten gleiten und zwei Finger über die äußerst sensible Haut hinter Johns Hoden gleiten ließ, verschob John die Diskussion auf ein anderes Mal. 

Rodney presste erneut zwei Fingerkuppen aufreizend langsam gegen dieses empfindliche Stückchen Haut und John spürte, wie sich seine Gesäßmuskeln unwillkürlich zusammenzogen. Er rieb sich aktiv gegen Rodneys Finger und fast wie mit einem Hintergedanken umfasste er Rodneys Erektion fester. 

Rodney stöhnte gegen seine Halsbeuge, stieß schneller in Johns Hand und rieb seinen Körper gegen Johns Schwanz, während er gleichzeitig seine Finger noch etwas weiter vorgleiten ließ. Schon der Gedanke, dass Rodney noch einen Schritt weiter gehen könnte, brachte etwas in John zum Kippen und von der Stelle ausgehend, an der ihn Rodneys Finger berührten, überschwemmte ihn eine Welle von pochendem Verlangen, das sich beim nächsten tiefen Atemzug brach und ihn sich gegen Rodney verströmen ließ. Er spürte, dass das auch das Zeichen für Rodney war, der sich über seine Finger ergoss und dazu begeistert irgendetwas Unverständliches grunzte. 

Einen Moment hielten sie gemeinsam den Höhepunkt, dann wurden ihre Bewegungen gemächlicher und schwerfälliger und als Rodney aus tiefstem Herzen: „Wahnsinn, war das gut“, sagte, kam auch John langsam von seinem Hoch herunter.  
„Dem ist nichts hinzuzufügen“, nuschelte er gegen Rodneys Wange, ehe er sich langsam aufrichtete.  
Auch Rodney brachte etwas Abstand zwischen ihre Körper und als er John ein Papiertaschentuch zum Säubern anreichte, war der Bann vollständig gebrochen. 

Sie sortierten beide wieder ihre Kleidung, John verkündete nach einem weiteren Kuss, dass er nun nach Hause müsste und Rodney platzte heraus: „Wollen wir am Mittwoch zusammen essen gehen? Die Fachsitzung fällt aus und ich hätte zwei Stunden Zeit. Soll ich dich abholen kommen?“

Eigentlich hatte John ja gar keine Zeit, aber zwei Stunden würde er wohl abzwacken können. Mit einem leicht schlechten Gewissen beschloss er Laura oder Evan zu bitten, ihre Mittagspause zu verlegen oder ausfallen zu lassen, und so stimmte er nach kurzer Überlegungszeit zu. 

Dann sagte er: „Komm Puddlejumper, ab nach Hause“ und schob grinsend und unter Rodneys abfälligem Schnauben sein Rad aus der Wohnung. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Die nächsten beiden Tage arbeitete John sechzehn, siebzehn Stunden pro Tag und er war schon drauf und dran das Essen mit Rodney abzusagen, als sich Laura am Dienstag Abend auf die Kante seines Schreibtisches setzte und fragte: „Chef?“ 

„Ja?“ John kritzelte eine Unterschrift auf das vor ihm liegende Formular.  
„Hast du schon die Mail an die Firmenadresse gesehen, in der McKay dir mitteilt, dass es morgen nichts mit dem Essen wird? Wieso hat dich denn der Prof eingeladen?“ Sie spielte mit einem der Kugelschreiber auf Johns Schreibtisch.  
„Denke nicht, dass dich das was angeht.“ Um seine Worte abzumildern, schickte John ein Lächeln hinterher. „Aber warum schreibt er denn eine Mail und ruft nicht an?“  
„Keine Ahnung. Hast du dein Handy an?“  
John vergewisserte sich. „Ja, das habe ich.“  
„Dann ruf doch zurück.“ Sie blickte ihn direkt an: „Läuft da was zwischen dir und diesem McKay?“ 

„Laura, bitte, kümmere dich um deine Beziehungen und misch’ dich nicht in meine ein.“  
In dem Moment als John es sagte, wusste er, dass er es falsch formuliert hatte und Laura eine prima Eröffnung geboten hatte.  
„Aha, dann gibt es also eine Beziehung!“, rief sie auch prompt mit deutlichem Triumph in der Stimme. „Aber warum denn ausgerechnet Mister Hochnäsig-und-geht-es-noch-etwas-schneller?“  
John überhörte die Frage geflissentlich und hantierte mit seinem Handy herum. „Verdammt, Rodney hat nur den Anrufbeantworter an“, stellte er enttäuscht fest.  
„Es ist also schon Rodney und nicht mehr Professor McKay“, grinste Laura. 

John wischte sich müde über die Augen und seufzte ein bisschen tiefer auf, als nötig gewesen wäre. Er erkundigte sich: „Hast du gar nichts mehr zu tun? Kein Motor, der deiner Aufmerksamkeit bedarf? Kein Reifen, der gewechselt werden muss?“  
„Bin schon weg.“ Sie hüpfte vom Schreibtisch runter und bevor sie die Tür ins Schloss fallen ließ, sagte sie noch: „Halt mich auf dem Laufenden!“  
John stöhnte und Laura lachte. 

Eine Minute später ging die Tür erneut auf. „Übrigens, Chef, warum ich eigentlich hergekommen bin …“  
„Ach, war mir auf die Nerven zu fallen, nicht dein eigentliches Ansinnen?“  
„Aber nein. Und glaub mir, irgendwann bist du mal froh, wenn du jemanden hast, der sich deine Klagen anhört. Ich stelle mir Professor McKay nicht gerade einfach vor.“ Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Er ist sicher …“

„Weswegen bist du hergekommen?“, unterbrach sie John. Er würde jetzt ganz sicher nicht das, was er mit McKay hatte, und dem sie beide noch keinen Namen gegeben hatten, mit Laura diskutieren.  
„Ach, ja. Du weißt doch, dass bei mir die große Dreißig bevorsteht. Da das Wetter so toll gemeldet ist, dachte ich mir, ich feiere das im Garten. Da haben wir dann alle Platz. Evan bringt irgendeine neue Flamme mit, Aiden ist zurzeit solo, kommt aber mit seiner Schwester, dann noch ein paar Freundinnen und Freunde, meine Eltern und natürlich du. Hast du Zeit am Samstag? Auch wenn das jetzt sehr kurzfristig ist?“ 

Eigentlich hatte John keine Zeit – aber wenn er danach ging, dann hatte er nie Zeit. Und wenn Laura schon eine Party auf die Beine stellte, dann wollte er da auch hingehen. Aber wenn Rodney jetzt für morgen abgesagt hatte, dann würde er ihn natürlich gerne wenigstens am Wochenende sehen. Schwierig, schwierig. Es sei denn, er war selbstsicher genug, Lauras Neckereien und Neugierde zu ignorieren. War er das? 

„Kann ich jemanden mitbringen?“, hörte sich John schon fragen, ehe er wieder den Mut verlieren konnte.  
Lauras Augen wurden groß und dann rief sie übers ganze Gesicht strahlend: „Aber ja! Es ist der Professor, nicht wahr?“  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob er zusagen wird.“  
„Oh, ich werde ihn schon dazu bringen“, versicherte Laura. „Ich habe ja seine Nummer.“  
„Laura“, sagte John mit seinem schönsten Befehlston.  
„Ja, Chef?“  
„Du wirst ihn nicht anrufen. Ist das klar?“  
„Aber …“  
„Nein.“  
„Na gut.“ Ihre Miene hellte sich wieder auf. „Er kann deinem Charme bestimmt nur schlecht widerstehen. Press ihn einfach gegen die Wand und küss …“  
„Raus!“  
„Bin schon weg.“ Ihr Lachen war noch den ganzen Flur herunter zu hören. 

\---------------------------------------------------

Es war nicht schwierig, Rodney davon zu überzeugen, ihn auf die Party zu begleiten. Vor allen Dingen nicht, nachdem er gehört hatte, dass tatsächlich Carson einen Teil des Caterings besorgen würde.  
„Mit Essen bist du bei mir immer an der richtigen Adresse“, meinte Rodney. 

Dieses Mal fuhr John, denn Laura wohnte etwas außerhalb der Stadt und es war nicht leicht zu finden, wenn man sich nicht auskannte.  
Laura bewohnte eine kleine, zum Wohnen umgebaute Scheune auf der Farm ihrer Eltern und so war es wirklich gut, dass das Wetter mitspielte, denn die Eingeladenen hätten bestimmt nicht alle dort hinein gepasst. 

„Hallo, Laura“, meinte John und reichte ihr eine Flasche Wein. „Das hier ist Rodney McKay, den du ja schon kennst.“  
McKay schüttelte ihr förmlich die Hand und drückte ihr ebenfalls eine Flasche in die Hand.  
„Mit Laura war Miss Cadman gemeint?“, zischte Rodney John überrascht zu, nachdem sich ihre Gastgeberin den nächsten Gästen gewidmet hatte.  
„Mehr Lauras kenne ich nicht“, lachte John. „Ist das … ist das ein Problem?“  
„Sie ist mir … suspekt. Ich weiß nicht, sie bringt mich jedes Mal aus dem Konzept, wenn ich mit ihr spreche.“  
„Sie hält mit ihrer Meinung nicht hinter dem Berg.“  
„Wahrhaftig nicht“, nickte Rodney. 

Er erinnerte sich noch gut an den Vormittag, als er darauf bestanden hatte, John zu sprechen, sie ihm gesagt hatte, dass John erst mitten in der Nacht zurück gekommen wäre und jetzt schlafen würde. Er hatte etwas von mangelnder Arbeitsethik gesagt und sie hatte ihm recht unmissverständlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie ihn für einen arroganten Einfaltspinsel hielt, der in der realen Welt, außerhalb seines universitären Elfenbeinturms, nicht überleben würde. Er war so verblüfft gewesen, dass ihm keine Antwort eingefallen war. Das nagte immer noch an ihm. 

Aber es stellte sich heraus, dass er an diesem Abend nicht viel mit Laura zu tun hatte, denn die plauderte vor allen Dingen mit den Gästen, die sie nicht jeden Tag in der Werkstatt traf.  
Als es kälter wurde, entzündete Lauras Vater ein Lagerfeuer und die Gäste gruppierten sich da herum. 

Nach einer Weile beschwerte sich Rodney, dass er zwar von vorn sehr schön warm sei, von hinten aber frieren würde und so setzte sich John direkt hinter ihn. Er schlang seine Arme um Rodneys Körper und erkundigte sich: „Besser?“  
„Viel besser“, stimmte Rodney zu und ließ sich gegen John sinken. 

Eine Weile schauten sie nur schweigend in die Flammen, die wie immer eine hypnotische Wirkung entfalteten, bis John Rodney mit seiner Nase gegen die Wange stupste und flüsterte: „Schau mal zu deinem schottischen Koch rüber.“  
Rodney folgte Johns Blickrichtung und sah, dass ausgerechnet Laura Cadman sich gegen Carson lehnte und zwar so, als ob da mehr zwischen ihnen laufen würde.  
„Glaubst du ihr ist nur kalt und Carson ganz Gentleman, oder …?“  
„Ich glaube an *oder*“, bestätigte John. „Außerdem habe ich jetzt etwas in der Hand, wenn sie mich mal wieder unbarmherzig über mein Liebesleben auszuquetschen versucht.“  
„Tut sie das?“  
„Sie versucht es jedenfalls“, grinste John. 

John war der erste, der kurz vor Mitternacht aufbrechen wollte, weil er für den nächsten Tag ein Treffen mit Jack O’Neill und Daniel Jackson hatte und die beiden in aller Herrgottsfrühe am Flughafen abholen wollte.

Rodney hatte nichts dagegen, ihn zu begleiten, denn er war wirklich nur noch einen Hauch davon entfernt gewesen, sich zu beschweren, dass es überhaupt nicht gut für seine empfindlichen Gelenke war, wenn er so lange auf dem Fußboden sitzen musste. Nur die Tatsache, dass er Lauras scharfe Zunge fürchtete, hatte bisher seiner Meckerei Einhalt geboten. 

Rodney hatte schon nicht mehr gehofft, dass John noch fragen würde, ob er noch kurz mit hinaufkommen könnte, um sich gebührend zu verabschieden, aber so viel Zeit schien dann doch noch zu sein. Und als John erfreulicherweise noch vorschlug, den nicht stattgefundenen Blowjob nachzuholen, war Rodney niemand, der nein dazu sagte. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

Am nächsten Tag stand Rodney an seinem Postfach in der Universität und schaute seinen Poststapel durch, als Professor Kavanagh sich nach einem kurzen ‚Guten Morgen’ neben ihn stellte und genau dasselbe tat. 

Eine Minute später hielt Kavanagh einen gelben Briefbogen in die Höhe. „Haben Sie schon die Einladung zum Uni-Fest gefunden?“, erkundigte er sich.  
„Nein“, erwiderte Rodney kurz angebunden, denn mit Kavanagh verkehrte er allerhöchstens auf 3-Wort-Satz Basis. Und das war nicht nur der Tatsache zu verdanken, dass Kavanagh auf einem ähnlichen Gebiet wie er forschte und von daher auch an denselben Geldgebern wie er interessiert war. Nein, es war ganz einfach so, dass sein Pferdeschwanz tragender Kollege eine Schleimspur hinterließ, wo immer er langging. Darüber hinaus zögerte er nicht, andere Mitarbeiter zu denunzieren, wenn er sich einen Vorteil davon versprach. Wenn Rodney Kavanagh nur sah, stieg sein Blutdruck schon um mindestens zwanzig Punkte an! Da würde er bestimmt jetzt nicht mit ihm Smalltalk machen. 

„Der Universitäts-Präsident lädt zu einem privaten Sektempfang ein – mit Partner oder Partnerin – bevor der allgemeine Teil beginnt“, fuhr Kavanagh ungefragt fort, die Einladung vorzulesen. „Zwei Stunden sind dafür angesetzt, und ich wette, er hat dazu auch etliche mögliche Geldgeber eingeladen.“ 

Das glaubte Rodney auch. Denn George Hammond war ein Mann mit weitreichenden Verbindungen, der für seine Universität schon manchen Geldgeber hatte gewinnen können. Aber nachdem er einmal angedroht hatte, Rodney mit einem Forschungsauftrag nach Sibirien zu verfrachten, wenn er mit seinen Studenten nicht etwas freundlicher umging – Rodney hatte nie herausgefunden, ob das eine leere Drohung gewesen war oder nicht – hielt Rodney für gewöhnlich etwas Abstand zu ihm. Aber zum Sektempfang würde er natürlich gehen, denn ganz sicher würde er Kavanagh das Feld nicht kampflos überlassen. 

Gerade als Rodney: „Sehr wahrscheinlich“, sagte, kam eine junge Frau auf sie zu und begrüßte Kavanagh mit einem auf die Wange gehauchten Küsschen.  
„Hallo, Schatz.“  
„Hallo, Jennifer.“ Und an Rodney gewandt fügte Kavanagh mit sichtlicher Genugtuung hinzu: „Darf ich vorstellen? Jennifer Keller, meine Verlobte. Jennifer ist Doktorandin der Medizin und nach ihrem Vater ist der Keller-Flügel in der Bibliothek benannt.“ Er zeigte auf Rodney: „Das ist mein Kollege, Professor McKay.“  
„Freut mich“, sagte Rodney und schüttelte die dargebotene Hand während er sie sich genauer anschaute. Sie war mittelgroß, schlank, ein wenig ‚mausig’, aber recht hübsch mit ihren langen, blonden Haaren.  
„Mich ebenfalls“, lächelte sie ein wenig schüchtern und Rodney wurde bewusst, dass sie bestimmt fünfzehn Jahre jünger als Kavanagh sein musste. 

Kavanagh wedelte mit der Einladung herum, bis sie ihm die Hand auf den Arm legte und so seine Bewegung einschränkte.  
Er mäßigte seinen Enthusiasmus. „Das hier ist die Einladung zum Uni-Fest. Darf ich dich ganz offiziell dazu einladen, auch wenn du bestimmt deine eigene bekommen hast?“, fragte er sie.  
Sie lächelte. „Natürlich darfst du das. Ich freue mich darauf.“  
„Sehr gut. Ich auch.“  
Gerade als Rodney dachte, dass jetzt wieder ein obligatorisches Küsschen käme, wandte sich Kavanagh stattdessen an ihn und fragte: „Und wen werden Sie mitbringen, werter Herr Kollege?“ 

Da hatte sich Rodney noch keinerlei Gedanken drüber gemacht, meist war er zu so etwas bisher mit irgendwem aus seinem Fachbereich dort hingegangen, der ihm an dem Tag gerade über den Weg gelaufen war. Aber er sah natürlich ein, dass Kavanagh mit jemandem wie der Tochter eines der großen Mäzene der Universität ganz plötzlich viel bessere Karten in den Hand hielt und er sich dieses Jahr vielleicht auch mal in strategischen Planungen ergehen sollte, statt die erstbeste Person mitzunehmen.  
Deshalb antworte er nur: „Mal sehen“, während sein Gehirn schon auf Hochtouren lief und mögliche Kandidaten vorsortierte. 

„Wie hieß noch die kleine Biologin? Sind Sie mit der noch zusammen?“, erkundigte sich Kavanagh süffisant – obwohl es wahrscheinlich niemanden am ganzen Fachbereich gab, der nicht von Katies tränenreichem Abgang gehört hatte, nachdem sie noch einen Kaktus nach McKay benannt hatte.  
„Doktor Brown hat andere Verpflichtungen“, meinte Rodney kalt und merkte wie sein Blutdruck schon wieder zu klettern begann.  
„Das ist ja schade. Gibt es jemand anderen, den Sie mitbringen könnten?“, gab sich Kavanagh ganz mitfühlend.  
„Mit Sicherheit.“ Rodney biss die Zähne fest aufeinander.  
„An wen haben Sie gedacht?“ 

Bevor Rodney explodieren konnte, sagte Jennifer: „Schatz, ich denke nicht, dass Professor McKay jetzt darüber reden will. Du solltest ihn nicht bedrängen.“  
„Nein, natürlich nicht“, gab Kavanagh sofort klein bei und ergriff ihre Hand. „Begleitest du mich noch ein Stückchen?“  
Sie hakte sich bei ihm unter. „Selbstverständlich, ich wollte mit dir nämlich noch über das Wochenende in New York sprechen. Es ist unmöglich, dass wir in der kurzen Zeit noch deinen Freund Norman besuchen.“  
„Dann lassen wir es und machen es das nächste Mal“, erwiderte Kavanagh.  
Rodney hatte definitiv genug gehört und verabschiedete sich mit einem kurzen „Bis dann mal“ von den beiden und trottete in sein Büro. 

Er ließ sich in seinen Schreibtischstuhl fallen und breitete die Einladung vor sich aus. Wen sollte er mitnehmen? Sein kompetentester Mitarbeiter war sicher Doktor Zelenka – aber der kam natürlich nicht gegen Jennifer Kellers Aussehen und Beziehungen an, konnte dafür aber mit Fachwissen punkten und hatte eine sehr vermittelnde Art, was sich bei manchen Treffen schon als sehr vorteilhaft erwiesen hatte.

Und dann war da natürlich noch John, an den er sofort gedacht hatte, als Kavanagh sich erkundigt hatte, ob es jemanden gab in seinem Leben. Nur wusste er nicht genau, ob sie schon ‚Partner’ waren. Wie nannte man jemanden, den man zwar schon einige Zeit kannte, mit dem man aber erst seit ein paar Tagen offizielle Dates hatte? Und der es bisher immer noch nicht ins gemeinsame Bett geschafft hatte, weil er so im Stress war? Wahrscheinlich hatte Hammond an andere Partner gedacht, als er die Einladung schrieb. 

Und auch wenn es richtig war, dass John heißer als Kavanaghs Verlobte aussah – so führte doch nichts an der Tatsache vorbei, dass er männlich und Automechaniker war. Rodney war das im privaten Bereich ganz egal, es hatte ihn nie interessiert, mit wem seine Mitarbeiter außerhalb des Büros ihre Zeit verbrachten. Aber auf so einem offiziellen Empfang war das natürlich etwas anderes. 

Die dort Anwesenden waren oftmals so etwas von erzkonservativ und republikanisch, dass sie den Automechaniker – falls Rodney ihn als ‚mittelständischen Unternehmer in der Automobilbranche’ vorstellte – wohl ohne Probleme schlucken würden. Das waren dann zwar nicht die Keller-Millionen, aber ein eigenes Unternehmen machte immer Eindruck. Der Part, dass sein ‚Partner’ John hieß, war da schon ein größeres Hindernis. Rodney konnte noch nicht sehen, dass er ihn dem Präsidenten, dem Dekan und den ganzen potentiellen Geldgebern vorstellte. 

Außerdem würde John sich wahrscheinlich tödlich langweilen, wenn er dort niemanden außer ihm kannte. Nein, nein, es war sowieso immer besser, Privatleben und Berufliches von einander zu trennen. Auch wenn John das nicht so machte und ihn schon allen seinen Arbeitskollegen vorstellt hatte. Aber John musste ja auch keine – meist konservativen – Geldgeber für sein Projekt finden. John war der Boss, er war nur ein Angestellter und als solcher musste er auf Gegebenheiten Rücksicht nehmen, die für John nicht galten. 

Rodney legte die Einladungskarte für das Fest erst einmal beiseite. Er könnte sie John ja immer noch geben, wenn er keine bessere Lösung fand. 

Gerade als er sich überlegte, ob er wohl seine Schwester Jeannie mitnehmen sollte, kam Doktor Zelenka herein, der ihn etwas Dienstliches fragte und dann mit ihm in eine Diskussion über einen Artikel, der sich mit neuen Erkenntnissen der Quantenchromodynamik beschäftigte, geriet, somit hatte er das Uni-Fest schnell wieder aus seinen Gedanken verbannt. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

Rodney brütete immer noch über einer Berechnung, als sein Handy klingelte. Als es so gar nicht aufhören wollte, ging er schließlich doch dran, denn seine Konzentration war jetzt sowieso gestört. 

John war am anderen Ende und wollte wissen, ob er Jackson und O’Neill kennenlernen und sich zu dem Zweck mit ihnen zum Abendessen treffen wollte.  
Erst wollte Rodney schroff ablehnen, aber dann warf er zufällig einen Blick auf die Uhr an seinem Computer und musste feststellen, dass es tatsächlich schon neunzehn Uhr war und er das Mittagessen verpasst hatte! Außer Kaffee und einem Stück Kuchen am Morgen hatte er noch nichts zu sich genommen. 

„Sag mir wo und ich bin sofort da“, erklärte er und hörte an Johns gedehntem ‚O-kay’, dass der sich wohl auf längere Überredungsversuche eingestellt hatte. „Wir wollten ins ‚Carson’s’ gehen? Oder magst du mal was anderes essen?“  
„Nein, das ist perfekt. Ich kann um halb acht da sein.“  
„Mach acht daraus, dann kannst du noch deinen Laborkittel ausziehen“, lachte John.  
„He, ich habe gar keinen an. Ich sitze vor meinem Computer.“ Aber als Rodney an sich hinunterschaute, sah er einen Kaffeeflecken auf seinem Ärmel. Und das da? Das sah aus wie Kugelschreiber. Er rieb daran herum, aber vergeblich. Na gut, vielleicht hatte John recht und es könnte nicht schaden, das Ersatzhemd anzuziehen. „Also gut, acht Uhr. Aber seid pünktlich, ich habe Hunger.“ 

Als Rodney eine dreiviertel Stunde später eintraf, waren die anderen drei Männer schon da und in eine lebhafte Unterhaltung vertieft, die sie alle zur selben Zeit auflachen ließ. John erhob sich vom Tisch und stellte ihm Daniel, einen Mann in ungefähr seinem Alter, mit Brille, kurzen Haaren und Sachen, die aussahen, als wären sie eine Nummer zu groß, vor. Jack war deutlich älter, schon grau an den Schläfen, aber sehr drahtig und durchtrainiert. Alle beide wirkten auf den ersten Blick recht sympathisch, aber Rodney traute seiner Menschenkenntnis nicht unbedingt und so beschloss er, die abschließende Beurteilung noch zu verschieben. 

Bis das Essen kam, drehten sich die Gespräche um die üblichen Themen wie Wetter, Urlaub und Beruf. Doch ehe Rodney die beiden darüber aufklären konnte, was für ein nervenaufreibender Job es war, Professor der Astrophysik zu sein, kam das Essen. 

„Ich habe übrigens auch ein Teleskop auf meinem Dach“, stellte Jack zwischen zwei Bissen fest.  
„Aha.“ Rodney schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber ich bin theoretischer Astrophysiker, ich arbeite nicht mit Teleskopen.“  
„Sollten Sie mal versuchen, das ist faszinierend“, erklärte O’Neill.  
„Wenn man die Zeit dafür hat. Aber Amateurastronomen haben in der Astrono… Aua, warum trittst du mich?“ wandte sich Rodney empört an John.  
„Oh, tut mir leid, ich muss ausgerutscht sein“, erklärte John, doch Rodney glaubte ihm kein Wort. 

Daniel lachte und Jack fragte mit einem Schmunzeln: „Was wollten Sie zu Laien in der Astronomie sagen?“  
Rodney beugte sich nach vorn, rieb sein Schienbein und sagte mit bösem Blick in Johns Richtung: „Ich wollte wirklich sagen, dass sie einen nicht unbeachtlichen Teil zu den Erkenntnissen gerade in der Langzeitbeobachtung von Kometen und Asteroiden beigetragen haben, ehe man mich so rüde unterbrochen hat.“

„’Tschuldigung.“ John legte Rodney eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte einmal fest zu.  
„Schon gut“, gestand ihm Rodney grummelnd zu. 

„Wer weiß, vielleicht wird irgendwann mal ein Komet nach mir benannt“, meinte Jack.  
Daniel betrachtete Jack mit liebevollem Spott. „Bestimmt. Wenn du dir noch ein paar Nächte da draußen den Hintern abfrierst.“  
„Was ist dein Hobby?“, erkundigte sich John bei Daniel. „Wenn es nicht Astronomie ist?“ „Daniel hat sein Hobby zum Beruf gemacht“, antwortete Jack für ihn.  
„Als ob das bei dir anders wäre.“  
„Ja, das stimmt“, gab Jack zu. „Ich habe immer schon etwas reparieren, basteln, zusammensetzen wollen. Das hat meine Mutter ganz verrückt gemacht, wenn ich mich mit mehr Begeisterung als Können auf kaputte Waschmaschinen und heißgelaufene Staubsauger gestürzt habe.“ 

„Und dann haben Sie Mechaniker gelernt?“, erkundigte sich Rodney.  
„Nicht direkt. Ich war in einem Büro, das Maschinen entworfen hat. Dort habe ich dann aber festgestellt, dass ich mit meinen Händen arbeiten will und nichts Theoretisches machen möchte. Und dass ich vor allen Dingen nicht den ganzen Tag am Schreibtisch sitzen will.“ 

„Sind Sie wenigstens gelernter Mechaniker?“, wollte Rodney von Daniel wissen.  
„Tut mir Leid, nein. Ich habe einen Bachelor in Kunstgeschichte“, erwiderte Daniel. „So habe ich auch Jack kennen gelernt. Er suchte jemanden, der ihm etwas über die Geschichte eines Wagens erzählen konnte, ich suchte einen Job – und so haben wir zum ersten Mal zusammen gearbeitet. Von da an hat er mich regelmäßig verpflichtet, ich habe noch zwei Jahre bei einem Restaurator gearbeitet, um Sachen wie zum Beispiel das Polstern zu erlernen, und danach haben wir uns vor fünfzehn Jahren selbstständig gemacht.“ 

„Weil Sie auch etwas Praktisches machen wollten, anstatt in den akademischen Betrieb zu gehen?“ Rodney schaute ihn zweifelnd an.  
„Ähm … ja.“  
„Oh Gott, das scheint wirklich zu grassieren.“  
Die drei anderen lachten. 

John tunkte die Kartoffel auf seiner Gabel in die Sauce auf Rodneys Teller. „Gib’s zu. Du würdest auch liebend gerne in der ganzen Weltgeschichte herumreisen und zum Beispiel Teleskope einrichten.“  
„Ich? Ich bin nicht für abenteuerliches Vagabundenleben gemacht“, erklärte Rodney mit fester Überzeugung.  
„Aber wenn du theoretisch fremdes Leben auf einem anderen Stern nachweisen würdest – würdest du dann nicht gerne auch dort hinreisen?“  
„Nein, weil ich nämlich weiß, dass Einstein Recht hat, und dass wir nicht einmal annähernd mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit fliegen können.“ 

Daniel mischte sich ein: „Und wenn man, wie bei der Fernsehserie ‚Wurmloch Extrem’ mit Hilfe eines Wurmlochs reisen könnte?“  
„Ich als Astrophysiker…“  
„Du sollst nur mal so theoretisieren, Rodney. Auch wenn es nicht wissenschaftlich haltbar ist“, meinte John und legte seine Hand über Rodneys.  
„Also gut, wenn ich zum Abendessen wieder da bin, würde ich da mal mit reisen.“  
„Cool. Ich auch.“ John klickte sein Glas gegen Rodneys. 

„Ich auch“, meinte Daniel und prostete John zu.  
„Wenn du gehst, gehe ich auch, irgendjemand muss ja ein Auge auf dich haben“, grinste Jack und stieß mit den anderen an.  
„Oh ja, natürlich“, nickte Daniel „Weil ja immer ich in eine Klemme gerate und nicht du.“ Er warf einen Blick in die Runde, der das Gegenteil besagte.  
„Willst du uns was darüber erzählen?“, erkundigte sich John.  
„Besser nicht gleich am ersten Abend“, meinte Jack mit einem Seitenblick auf McKay.  
„Vor allem nicht die Geschichte mit dem Camaro.“ Daniels Tonfall war zuckersüß.  
„Vor allem die nicht“, bestätigte Jack und versuchte, Daniel in die Seite zu boxen, jedoch fing der die Faust lachend ab. 

Sie bestellten noch eine Runde schottisches Ale und Rodney erkundigte sich bei O’Neill: „Warum fusionieren Sie jetzt eigentlich mit John?“  
„Weil wir aus unserer alten Werkstatt raus mussten, dort entsteht ein Einkaufszentrum. Wir haben lange überlegt, wie wir weitermachen wollten. Dann haben wir über Bekannte erfahren, dass Sheppard sich vergrößern will, wir haben uns mehrmals getroffen und sind jetzt der Ansicht, dass unsere beiden Firmen gut zusammenpassen und sich prima ergänzen.“  
Daniel fügte hinzu: „Wir haben gemeinsame Kunden und vor allem können wir neue Anschaffungen gemeinsam tätigen und die Gebäude gemeinsam nutzen.“ 

„Und ganz vor allen Dingen wollen wir endlich mal längeren Urlaub machen. Nicht wahr, Daniel?“ So wie Jack den anderen Mann anschaute, schien das häufiger ein Thema bei ihnen zu sein.  
Und Daniels nächste Aussage bestätigte das. „Ja, ja, ich werde mit dir auf die Campingtour durch die Rocky Mountains gehen“, seufzte er. „Vierzehn Tage Einsamkeit. Nur du, ich und unsere gnadenlos schweren Rucksäcke.“  
„Vielleicht, gaaanz vielleicht, könnte ich mich zu einem kleinen Wohnmobil überreden lassen.“  
„Wirklich?“ Daniels Augen strahlten, er legte Jack eine Hand an die Wange und streichelte einmal drüber.  
„Yup. Hat die bequemeren Matratzen.“ 

Oh, nein! Er war ja so ein Schnellmerker! Rodney wurde erst jetzt klar, dass die beiden nicht nur Geschäftspartner waren. Die hatten über das Geschäftliche wohl auch privat zusammen gefunden. Es war für ihn schwer vorstellbar, dass man mit jemandem vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag, sieben Tage die Woche, verbringen wollte. Was er auch laut sagte.  
Doch Jack zuckte nur mit den Schultern und meinte, mit einigen Leuten könnte man das aushalten.  
„Auch wenn manchmal die Fetzen fliegen“, fügte Daniel hinzu.  
„Wahrscheinlich nur dann“, meinte Jack schulterzuckend.  
„Nun, wenn Sie mal mit John zusammenziehen, haben Sie am Abend wenigstens unterschiedliche Dinge zu berichten.“ 

„Allerdings, denn meine Tätigkeit an der Uni und Johns …“  
Dann ging ihm erst auf, was Daniel damit noch gesagt hatte. Irgendwie schienen er und John auf Daniel wie ein Paar zu wirken.  
Huh.  
Sahen sie wirklich so … zusammengehörig aus? Und konnte man das tatsächlich schon nach anderthalb Stunden in ihrer Gesellschaft sagen? Oder war dieser Jackson durch eigene Lebensumstände einfach nur besonders feinfühlig so etwas festzustellen? Und wenn Jackson es gesehen hatte, dann sollte er John lieber nicht Zelenka vorstellen, denn dem umtriebigen Tschechen entging kaum etwas.  
„… sind gar nicht so unterschiedlich, wenn man den ganzen Papierkram bedenkt, den ich zu erledigen habe“, beendete John den Satz für ihn.  
„Oh ja, ich bin auch froh, wenn das alles mit der Fusion über die Bühne ist“, nickte Daniel. 

Sie sprachen dann noch eine Weile über Geschäftliches und Rodney stellte fest, dass John Recht hatte – zwei Unternehmen zu fusionieren, hörte sich nach fast genau so viel Schreibkram an, wie Drittmittel für seine Forschungen zu beantragen.  
Sie beendeten den Abend mit Eis, Kaffee und einem Whiskey aus Carsons privater Flasche für besondere Gäste und verabschiedeten sich voneinander. 

Auf dem Parkplatz stand Rodney für einen Moment neben Johns Wagen und bevor er seinen Wunsch noch in Worte gefasst hatte, fragte John schon: „Willst du noch mit zu mir kommen?“  
„Gerne!“ Es war nicht zu spät, John war nicht zu müde – an diesem Abend schien einfach mal wirklich alles zu passen. 

Nachdem sie in Johns Wohnung angekommen waren, schaute sich Rodney kurz um. Im Eingangsbereich lehnte eine Golftasche gegen die Wand, auf dem Schränkchen in der Diele lag ein Skateboard. Also noch mehr sportliche Aktivitäten.  
Das Wohnzimmer wurde von einer sehr bequem aussehenden Couch dominiert, die in passender Entfernung vor einem großen Flachbildschirm stand. Auf dem Wohnzimmertisch lagen mehrere Fernsteuerungen für Videospiele. Das würde er sich ein anderes Mal genauer anschauen. 

„Möchtest du noch etwas trinken?“, erkundigte sich John, streckte Rodney aber schon eine Hand hin.  
„Nein.“ Rodney ließ sich von John ins Schlafzimmer ziehen, welches von Grün-Braun-Tönen dominiert wurde. Ein breites Bett vor einer Wand, die seltsame rostrote Schmiedearbeiten in komplizierten Mustern aufwies. Perfekt für eine gewisse Art von Spielchen, musste er mit plötzlich trockenem Mund denken.  
„Das Ding habe ich während der Ausbildung geschmiedet“, meinte John, der Rodney Blick wohl falsch gedeutet hatte, entschuldigend. „Irgendwie konnte ich mich bisher nicht von ihm trennen.“  
„Es ist jedenfalls einzigartig“, sagte Rodney und war selbst über seine diplomatische Antwort erstaunt. 

Die schimmernden Vorhänge schienen im ersten Moment so gar nicht zu John zu passen, aber dann erblickte Rodney noch eine Gitarre, ein Poster mit Johnny Cash an der Wand und etliche Kerzen, die im Raum verteilt waren. Er fragte sich, ob hier wohl mal eine frühere Freundin an der Dekoration beteiligt gewesen war? Zu seiner großen Erleichterung lagen jedoch auch ein Stapel mit T-Shirts, zwei Jeans und etliche Fachzeitschriften und DVDs herum, so dass er sich nicht allzu schlecht fühlte, weil auch sein Schlafzimmer weit von dem entfernt war, was seine Mutter früher immer eingefordert hatte. 

Im nächsten Moment dachte er schon nicht mehr an Wäschestapel, weil John nämlich beide Hände an seine Wangen legte und ihn küsste. Mit seinen Fingern über seinen Hals strich und ihn küsste, und eine Hand in seinen Nacken legte und ihn immer noch küsste. 

Rodney gab jeden Kuss mit Zinsen zurück und als er dabei zwei Schritte rückwärts machte und das Bett hinter sich fühlte, ließ er sich mit John zusammen drauf fallen. Er zerrte an Sheppards Hemd, der fummelte an dem Verschluss der Hose herum und mit einigem Lachen und Fluchen entledigten sie sich endlich ihrer Kleidung. John kam auf Rodney zu liegen und küsste dessen Brust und nutzte seine Lippen und Zähne, um Rodney kurzatmig zu machen. 

Rodney rollte sie herum, so dass John unter ihm lag und fragte: „Was magst du lieber? Oder geht irgendetwas gar nicht?“ Rodneys Finger strichen über Johns Hüften.  
„Kommt auf den Partner an.“  
„Und bei mir?“  
„Alles?“ John grinste breit.  
„Dummkopf.“ Rodney stupste ihn. „Das ist … na gut, damit kann ich arbeiten. Ist ja nicht so, als wärest du nicht total … uhm … also ich meine, mir ist das auch egal. Hast du was da?“  
„Da wo’s alle Leute aufbewahren – oberste Schublade.“ 

Rodney angelte nach der Flasche, rollte sich wieder zurück und bereitete Sheppard vor, der nur zu bereitwillig seine Beine um Rodneys Körper wickelte und versuchte durch Aufwärtsbewegungen mehr von Rodneys Fingern in sich zu spüren.  
„Komm schon. Das reicht.“  
Oh verflucht, Sheppard sah so verboten gut aus, dass Rodney etwas schneller als geplant mit einem lauten Stöhnen in Johns Körper vorstieß. John schnappte laut nach Luft und ließ den Kopf in den Nacken sinken und passte sich perfekt und heiß um Rodneys Glied.

„Ja, Rodney“, stöhnte er in die nächste Bewegung hinein und versuchte, Rodney fester auf sich zu ziehen.  
Rodney stützte sein Gewicht auf seinen Ellenbogen ab, küsste John und begann, schnell und fest in ihn hineinzustoßen.  
„Ja, ja, ja.“ Erst dachte Rodney, John würde das sagen, dann stellte er fest, dass er fast wie ein Echo genau dieselben Worte benutzte. 

Er versuchte, das Tempo etwas zu verlangsamen, damit er länger durchhielt, aber davon wollte John nichts wissen. Er ließ seine Hände über Rodneys Rücken gleiten, umfasste fest Rodneys Hintern und zog ihn mit Wucht auf sich. „Mach schon“, sagte er mit leicht verwaschenen Worten und Rodney blickte in Sheppards vor Verlangen geweiteten Pupillen.  
„So ungeduldig“, grinste Rodney, wusste aber auch, dass er es nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde. Nicht wenn John so gut aussah, so willig und im guten Sinne verzweifelt war, dass er seine Augen zusammenkniff und nach Atem schnappte. 

Rodney fühlte, wie sich die Gefühle in seinem Körper verdichteten, sein Rückgrat runterrasten, verlagerte sein Gewicht auf einen Ellenbogen und umfasste Johns Schwanz mit einer Hand.  
Ein zustimmendes Grunzen und er spürte, wie John sich verkrampfte, die Fersen fester in seinen Rücken presste, sich ihm entgegen bog und mit einem weiteren zustimmenden Laut über seine Hand und seine Brust verspritzte.  
Rodney folgte ihm, seine Bewegungen verloren ihren Rhythmus und seine Hüften stießen ein paar Mal schnell und schneller zu, ehe er mit Johns letzten Muskelbewegungen ebenfalls kam und kam – bevor er sich ermattet auf Johns Brust sinken ließ. 

Und nur, weil er noch nicht wieder ganz Herr seiner Sinne war, stimmte er tatsächlich zu, mit Daniel und Jack am Wochenende eine kleine Radtour in den nahe gelegenen State Park zu unternehmen, als John den Vorschlag machte. 

\---------------------------------------------------

Glücklicherweise stellte sich heraus, dass Jack und Daniel ebensolche Sonntagsfahrer wie er waren und zwanzig Kilometer durchaus für ein angemessenes Tagespensum hielten. So war er wenigstens nicht zu müde, das Wochenende in Sheppards Bett zu beenden. 

\---------------------------------------------------

Am Dienstag der folgenden Woche war John gerade damit beschäftigt, die Lohnabrechnung zu machen, als ein Kunde den Laden betrat. Er wollte seinen Wagen zum Durchchecken anmelden, weil er beim Beschleunigen immer so komische Geräusche machte. 

John ging mit ihm auf den Hof, ließ den Wagen an, um sich einen ersten Eindruck zu verschaffen und merkte, dass der Kunde ihn aufmerksam musterte.  
„Ich behalte den Wagen da, sehe alles durch und dann können Sie ihn nächste Woche abholen. Montagmorgen, falls ich Ersatzteile bestellen muss, sonst früher. Ist das in Ordnung?“  
„Ja, das ist in Ordnung.“

„Wie ist ihr Name?“  
„Radek Zelenka.“  
John schaute auf. „Doktor Zelenka? Astrophysik?“  
„Genau der.“ Zelenka schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. „Rodney hat mir nur Gutes über ihre Werkstatt erzählt.“  
„Nun, das höre ich gern.“ Gemeinsam gingen sie ins Werkstattbüro zurück. „Über Sie äußert er sich übrigens auch sehr positiv.“  
„Wie bitte? Wir sprechen jetzt aber nicht von demselben McKay, oder?“  
„Doch, doch.“ John lachte. „Er ist nicht so ganz groß im Lob aussprechen, nicht wahr?“  
„Das ist noch nett ausgedrückt.“ 

„Dann nehmen Sie’s von mir – er schätzt Ihre Arbeit sehr.“ John hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass er mit dieser Aussage dem Schlendrian in Rodneys Abteilung Tor und Tür öffnete. Doktor Zelenka wirkte auf ihn eher wie jemand, der sein Licht unter den Scheffel stellte und wahrscheinlich sehr viel mehr Arbeit im Hintergrund machte, als irgendjemand sah.  
„Danke.“ Zelenka fingerte an einem Prospekt herum, dann fragte er: „Haben Sie Rodney dazu gebracht, am Sonntag Fahrrad zu fahren?“  
„Ja. Hat er sich bei Ihnen darüber beschwert?“ 

Wahrscheinlich sollte er nicht hinter Rodneys Rücken Erkundigungen einziehen, aber John stellte plötzlich fest, dass er niemanden aus Rodneys Bekanntenkreis – außer dem Namen nach – kannte. Rodney hatte zwar schon wortreich über die meisten seiner Kollegen geschimpft und nur wenige zaghaft gelobt, so dass er sich schon ein Bild von ihnen gemacht hatte, aber ihm noch niemanden vorgestellt. Von Freunden ganz schweigen. Rodney mochte zwar ein schwieriges Wesen haben, aber John konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er so gar keine Freunde hatte. 

Doktor Zelenka seufzte. „Er hat über Muskelkater geklagt und mich dazu gebracht, ihm den Kaffee zu holen.“  
„Sehr geschickt.“ John schob Zelenka das halb ausgefüllte Formular rüber. „Hier noch Ihre Adresse und Telefonnummer, bitte.“ Dann fügte er hinzu: „Dann hat er Sie schamlos ausgenutzt. Wir sind, wenn es hoch kommt, mal gerade anderthalb Stunden gefahren.“  
„Das ist mehr, als er in den letzten fünf Jahren zusammen gefahren ist, würde ich mal sagen. Sie haben einen guten Einfluss auf ihn.“ 

John zuckte mit den Schultern. „Meine neuen Geschäftspartner waren dabei, vielleicht wollte er sich deshalb keine Blöße geben.“  
„Ich glaube eher, dass er es Ihretwegen getan hat.“ Doktor Zelenka schob das ausgefüllte Formular zurück. „Bitte sehr.“  
„Danke.“ John heftete den Durchschlag ab. Ja, vielleicht hatte der Doc Recht und Rodney war wirklich ihm zuliebe mitgefahren, Rodney hatte da an einer Steigung so etwas vor sich hingemurmelt, was man in der Richtung interpretieren konnte. Cool! Er hatte den Professor tatsächlich zum Sport gebracht. Er grinste. 

„Wissen Sie was?“, sagte Zelenka mitten in seine Gedanken hinein. „Wenn Sie mögen und wenn Sie Zeit haben, kommen Sie doch am Freitagabend zum Essen. Ich habe einen Artikel im ‚Journal of Astrophysics’ untergebracht und der zweite ist auch schon angenommen. Das muss gefeiert werden. Ich habe noch zwei weitere Kollegen eingeladen und Rodney würde sich bestimmt freuen, wenn Sie auch kämen.“ Er fummelte an seiner Brille herum. „Wenn Sie glauben, dass Sie es einen ganzen Abend unter lauter Physikern aushalten.“ 

Das war die Gelegenheit, endlich einmal ein paar von Rodneys Kollegen kennenzulernen und so sagte John sofort: „Das würde ich sehr gerne. Und machen Sie sich keine Sorgen über Fachgespräche – das hatten wir neulich auch, als Mr. Jackson und Mr. O’Neill dabei waren. Da hat Rodney auch mehr über neue Methoden der Reduzierung von Schadstoffen in Auspuffgasen gehört, als ihm wahrscheinlich lieb war.“ 

„Ja, gut. Dann ist das abgemacht. Meine Adresse haben Sie ja.“  
„Ja richtig. Ich habe mich gefreut, Sie kennenzulernen.“  
„Ich mich auch.“  
„Soll ich Ihnen ein Taxi rufen?“  
„Nein, ich nehme den Bus zur Uni. Vielen Dank.“  
„Ich danke Ihnen für die Einladung.“ 

\----------------------------------------------------

Als John Rodney am Abend davon am Telefon erzählte, hatte er für einen Moment den Eindruck, dass das Rodney nicht Recht war. Aber als John nachfragte, versicherte ihm Rodney, dass er das ganz hervorragend fände und sich schon darauf freue, John bei Radek zu treffen. 

\------------------------------------------------------

Am nächsten Tag kam Rodney in der Mittagspause in der Werkstatt vorbei und brachte einen großen Karton mit Donuts für alle mit.  
Kurz bevor er wieder zur Arbeit zurückging, sagte er noch zu John: „Ach, übrigens, ich soll dir noch von Radek ausrichten, dass die Feier um eine Woche verschoben worden ist.“  
„Nächsten Freitag?“  
„Ja.“ Rodney faltete den leeren Donut-Karton platt zusammen.  
„Das ist ja blöd. Nächsten Freitag bin ich doch auf der Messe in Albuquerque, von der ich dir erzählt habe.“ Verdammt, das war schlechtes Timing.  
„Das ist ja schade“, sagte Rodney und stopfte den Pappkarton in den Mülleimer.  
„Den Termin kann ich auch nicht verschieben.“  
„Ein anderes Mal. Es wird ja wieder einen Anlass zum Feiern geben“, meinte Rodney, küsste ihn auf die Wange und verschwand.  
John blieb missmutig zurück. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

Am nächsten Vormittag bat John Laura: „Kannst du Doktor Zelenka anrufen, und ihm sagen, dass sein Wagen schon fertig ist?“  
„Klar, mache ich sofort. Ist der auch an der Uni beschäftigt?“  
„Ja.“  
„Ein Kollege von deinem Professor?“  
„Ein Kollege von *meinem* Professor“, bestätigte John grinsend. 

„Übrigens, McKay ist netter, als man im ersten Moment denkt.“ Sie legte John flüchtig eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Auch wenn ich denke, dass du noch jemand Besseres finden könntest. Aber wo die Liebe hinfällt …“  
„Carson ist auch ein sehr netter Mensch“, konterte er.  
„Ja, nicht wahr?“ Sie strahlte ihn an, sich überhaupt nicht bewusst, dass er gedacht hatte, mit Carson jetzt einen ‚Trumpf’ in der Hand zu haben.  
„Vergraul ihn nicht.“  
„Pfft!!“ Mit einem Lachen und einem Stinkefinger verließ sie sein Büro. 

Zwei Stunden später kam Doktor Zelenka seinen Wagen abholen und John erklärte ihm, was sie alles gemacht hatten und dass er sich das merkwürdige Geräusch nicht eingebildet hatte, sondern dass das von der Radaufhängung gekommen war. 

Nachdem Zelenka bezahlt hatte, sagte er: „Schade, dass Sie heute Abend nicht kommen können.“  
„Heute? Ihre Feier ist doch auf nächste Woche verschoben worden.“  
„Was? Wer sagt das denn?“  
„Rodney.“  
Zelenka zögerte, dann sagte er: „Rodney hat mir erzählt, dass Sie heute nicht können, weil Sie zur Automesse fahren.“  
„Nächste Woche.“ John schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Na, da scheint ja einiges durcheinander gekommen zu sein.“  
„Ja, sieht so aus.“ 

Sie schauten sich einen Moment an, aber John wollte nichts von seinem Verdacht sagen, dass Rodney bewusst falsche Informationen gestreut hatte. Denn warum sollte er das tun? Warum wollte er nicht, dass John seine Arbeitskollegen näher kennen lernte?  
Falls Zelenka denselben Verdacht hatte, dass Rodney hinter diesem Missverständnis stand, so ließ er es sich jedenfalls nicht anmerken und sagte mit einem kurzen, falsch klingenden Auflachen: „Na, dann ist es ja gut, dass wir das noch geklärt haben.“  
„Ja“, stimmte John zu und überlegte, ob es wohl besser wäre, wenn er doch absagte, wenn Rodney ihn so offensichtlich nicht da haben wollte. „Ich sollte…“

„Sie kommen!“, sagte Zelenka bestimmt und sein tschechischer Akzent war um einiges härter als zuvor. „Rodney ist manchmal ein Idiot.“  
„Das wird er nicht gerne hören.“  
„Es ist aber so. Für jemanden, der immer behauptet, so ein Genie zu sein, kann er sich manchmal wie ein hlupák benehmen“, schimpfte er.  
„Vielleicht hat er die Termine wirklich durcheinander gebracht?“ War es nicht besser von so einer Erklärung auszugehen? Schließlich hatte jeder schon mal Verabredungen verwechselt, die für andere Leute ganz eindeutig schienen.  
Zelenka seufzte. „Ja, vielleicht. So etwas ist ihm wirklich zuzutrauen.“ 

Bis zum Abend war John hin und her gerissen, ob er zu Doktor Zelenka fahren sollte oder nicht. Dann sagte er sich, dass es auch nichts brachte, den Kopf in den Sand zu stecken, und so zu tun, als würde er von nichts wissen. Im Laufe des Nachmittags war ihm nämlich ein Grund eingefallen, wieso Rodney versuchen könnte, eine Begegnung zwischen seinen Arbeitskollegen und ihm hinauszuzögern oder ganz zu vermeiden. Ihm waren Rodneys Worte bei ihrem ersten Treffen, dass er *nur* ein Mechaniker war und sein Studium nicht beendet hatte, noch im Ohr. John konnte sich zwar nicht vorstellen, dass jemand noch so … viktorianische Ansichten von Klassenschranken hatte, aber da er mit seinem Vater ja sogar jemanden in der Familie hatte, der genauso dachte, wäre das vielleicht eine mögliche Erklärung. 

Und falls das wirklich so war, dann hatte er besser Klarheit, ehe er noch mehr in eine Beziehung hinein investierte, an der ihm zwar sehr viel lag, die für Rodney aber vielleicht nur Sex bedeutete. Sex mit dem heißen Mechaniker, denn dass er ihn heiß fand, hatte Rodney deutlich durchblicken lassen. Nicht, dass daran etwas falsch wäre, John hatte auch schon die eine oder andere Verabredung zu genau dem Zweck gehabt, und hatte dann einen tollen Abend voller Spaß verbracht, aber er hatte gehofft, dass das mit Rodney irgendwie … mehr wäre. Wenn Rodney das nicht wollte, dann müsste er noch mal neu überlegen, ob er für Rodney ausschließlich eine nette Nebenbeschäftigung sein konnte und wollte. 

John bummelte so lange unentschieden herum, so dass er im Endeffekt zwanzig Minuten zu spät war. 

Doktor Zelenka begrüßte ihn erfreut und stellte ihm als erstes Professor Teyla Emmagan vor, die einen Lehrstuhl für Philosophie inne hatte und von ihrem Ehemann Kanaan begleitet wurde. John schüttelte anschließend Amelia Banks die Hand, die ebenfalls in der Universität in der IT-Abteilung arbeitete, und ihrem eindrucksvollen Ehemann, der, als er aufstand, noch mächtiger wirkte: Doktor Ronon Dex, der am Lehrstuhl für Literatur beschäftigt war. 

„Rodney kennen Sie ja schon.“ Radek deutete auf McKay, der tief in Zelenkas etwas zu weichem Sofa versunken war.  
„Ja. Hi, Rodney.“  
„Hi, John.“  
Für einen Moment schien Rodney unentschieden, was er jetzt machen sollte, dann klopfte er neben sich auf das Sofa und sagte: „Setz dich zu mir.“  
John setzte sich so, dass sein Knie gegen Rodneys stieß. 

„Liz konnte leider nicht kommen, deshalb sind wir jetzt komplett“, verkündete Radek und schenkte allen ein Glas Sekt aus.  
„Auf die Wissenschaft!“ Er erhob sein Glas.  
Die anderen taten es ihm gleich. „Auf die Wissenschaft!“  
„Und diese nette Einladung“, fügte Professor Emmagan noch hinzu.  
„Auf den Doc!“, stimmte Ronon mit lauter Stimme zu. 

Alle nahmen einen Schluck und John beobachtete Rodney genau. Rodneys Finger kneteten den Stiel des Glases und sein Blick ging zwischen Teyla und Ronon hin und her, dazu trank er hastig das erste Glas leer und ließ sich von Radek noch einmal nachschenken. Na super, suchte er sein Heil jetzt schon im Alkohol? John wusste nicht, was er daraus ableiten sollte. 

Dann kam von Ronon schon die unvermeidliche Frage, was er beruflich machte und John erklärte, dass er die Werkstatt betrieb, in der Doktor Zelenka und Rodney Kunden waren.  
„Cool. Reparieren Sie auch Motorräder?“  
„Ja.“  
Und damit verwickelte Ronon ihn in ein längeres Gespräch über Motorräder und die besten Touren, die man unbedingt mal gefahren sein sollte, bis Zelenka zwei Bleche Pizza aus der Küche holte und Ronon sich mit großem Appetit über das Essen hermachte. 

Teyla und Kanaan diskutierten mit John darüber, wo man am besten surfen konnte und Rodney legte endlich seine ungewohnte Zurückhaltung ab, um kategorisch festzustellen, dass Sport – noch dazu in der Mittagshitze – doch nun wirklich nicht sein müsse. 

„Hallo? Ozonloch irgendwer? Mit gefährlich hohen Ozonkonzentrationen und UV-Strahlung, die durch das Wasser noch verstärkt wird?“  
„Aber wenn es dann die besten Wellen hat, Professor McKay?“, wagte Kanaan einzuwenden.  
„Dann sollte man wenigstens einen Ganzkörper-Anzug tragen“, verkündete Rodney.  
„Du kannst doch in Hawaii nicht in einem Neopren Anzug rumlaufen, da gehst du doch ein“, wandte John ein.  
„Doch, ich würde das tun. Das wäre ich meiner Gesundheit schuldig.“

„Rodney ist auch beim letzten Betriebsausflug mit einem Regenschirm spazieren gegangen, obwohl es dreißig Grad und strahlenden Sonnenschein hatte“, neckte Doktor Zelenka.  
„Na und? Was meinst du wohl, wie viele Leute sich nach einer halben Stunde gewünscht hatten, sie wären ebenso vorausschauend gewesen?“  
„Das stimmt allerdings“, gab Ronon zu bedenken und nahm sich das vierte Stück Pizza, das er mit zwei Bissen verschlang. 

John war sehr angetan von Rodneys Arbeitskollegen, die Rodney zwar mit seinen zahlreichen Macken neckten, aber auf eine sehr liebevolle und nicht verletzende Art. Da gab es bestimmt auch andere. Wie es ja sowieso die Regel zu sein schien, dass die meisten Arbeitsplätze mit irgendeinem Arschloch daherkamen. Wieder einmal war er sehr froh, dass es in seiner Macht stand, so einen Störenfried in seinem Betrieb einfach vor die Tür setzen zu können. 

Rodney pulte zwei Oliven von seiner Pizza und legte sie ungefragt auf Johns Stück – John schob ihm seine Pilze rüber. Als Rodney sich auch noch ungefragt an Johns Weinglas bediente, gab ihm John eine spielerische Kopfnuss.  
„Aua!“  
„Sei kein Baby. Wer klaut, muss auch die Konsequenzen tragen.“  
„Das war höchstens Mundraub.“  
„Das ist egal.“ John biss in seine Pizza und ein wenig Tomatensaft lief sein Kinn herunter und über seine Finger. Er schleckte seine Finger ab und Rodney wischte mit seinem Daumen über sein Kinn. 

Als sie die Pizza aufgegessen hatte, holte Zelenka noch Eis und Schokosauce, und in die Stille hinein hörte man auf einmal Kleinkinder-Geschrei aus dem Nebenzimmer. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Teyla und Kanaan ihren kleinen Sohn in Zelenkas Schlafzimmer schlafen gelegt hatten, doch jetzt war der Winzling hungrig und wollte nicht mehr alleine sein.  
Teyla fütterte ihn mit einem Gläschen und dann bot Kanaan an, mit dem weiterhin quengelnden Kleinen eine Runde um den Block zu gehen. 

Man plauderte noch einen Moment vorwiegend über Uni-Themen, dann holte Zelenka das Mitbringsel von Amelia hervor – ein Quizspiel, bei dem Zweierteams gegeneinander antraten.  
„Ich bin mit Teyla in einer Gruppe“, stellte Amelia sofort fest und warf Ronon einen entschuldigenden Blick zu.  
„Das ist eine gute Idee“, meinte Teyla lächelnd. „So kombinieren wir Technik und Geisteswissenschaften optimal.“  
„Warum meinst du wohl, dass ich das gemacht habe?“, fragte Amelia sie lachend.  
„Perfekt!“, lachte Teyla, nahm einen Zettel und schrieb in die erste Zeile ihre beiden Namen. 

„Ich bin mit Sheppard im Team“, verkündete Ronon noch während Teyla sprach und Rodney stotterte: „Aber … aber …“  
„Zu langsam, McKay“, lachte Ronon. „Da müssen wohl die beiden Naturwissenschaftler zusammen gehen. Wir werden euch so abziehen!“, prophezeite er und klopfte John mit kräftigem Schlag auf die Schulter.  
„Pfft. Gegen Radek und mich seid ihr chancenlos. Ich bin ein Genie und Radek ist …“  
„Ebenfalls eins“, sagte Radek sehr pointiert und fixierte Rodney mit einem festen Blick.  
„Ja, ja. Okay.“ Rodney hob die Hände. „Auch ein Genie. Vielleicht nicht ganz so groß wie meins, aber es sollte reichen, um die anderen locker abzuhängen.“ 

Was es dann nicht tat. Denn mit Fragen nach irgendwelchen Baseball-Ergebnissen oder Prominenten-Klatsch waren die beiden selbsternannten Genies hoffnungslos überfordert. Es war natürlich auch eine Menge Glück bei der Auswahl der Fragen dabei und die Gruppe „R&R“, wie Teyla sie betitelt hatte, hatte überdurchschnittlich viele Fragen zu irgendwelchen tagesaktuellen Berühmtheiten. 

Als John dann noch die Frage nach der Eulerschen Zahl richtig beantworten konnte, rief Rodney entnervt: „Du solltest dich bei Mensa anmelden!“  
„Ich habe mal den Test gemacht, aber dann war mir das zu viel Zeitaufwand mit den regelmäßigen Treffen.“  
„Du … du … bist Mensa-Material?“, fragte Rodney mit großen Augen.  
„Uhm … ja?“  
„Verdammt, das ist total heiß.“ Als Ronon ein Hüsteln hören ließ, schaute Rodney in die Runde. „Oh, nein, das habe ich wieder laut gesagt, nicht wahr?“  
„Hast du, Rodney“, bestätigte John und lachte.  
„Oh Gott.“ Er atmete aus. „Aber ihr werdet trotzdem verlieren“, prophezeite er, was sich dann als nicht richtig erwies. 

Alle waren ungefähr gleich gut. Aber durch geschicktes Taktieren, indem sie all ihre Joker überlegt einsetzten, gewannen Amelia und Teyla. John und Ronon verspielten ein paar Punkte, weil sie manchmal im Kamikaze-Stil vorpreschten, aber es reichte dennoch, um zweiter zu werden.  
Einen Punkt dahinter, und damit an letzter Stelle, kamen tatsächlich Radek und Rodney, die sich gegenseitig die Schuld zuschoben, warum sie so schlecht abgeschnitten hatten.

„Du hättest ruhig mal wissen können, mit wem die Ex-Königin der Niederlande verheiratet gewesen war“, warf Rodney Radek vor.  
„Und wenn du dich nicht für die Atlanta Falcons, sondern für die Denver Broncos als Sieger des Super Bowls 1999 entschieden hättest, hätten wir den entscheidenden einen Punkt mehr gemacht“, warf Zelenka Rodney vor. 

Bevor der Ton schärfer werden konnte, erklärte Teyla dass sie jetzt leider gehen müsste, denn Kanaan hatte ihr gerade mitgeteilt, dass er mit Torren nach Hause gegangen war, weil der Kleine endlich wieder eingeschlafen war. John beschloss ebenfalls aufzubrechen, da er anders als die anderen, am nächsten Tag einen ganz normalen Arbeitstag vor sich hatte. 

Da war das allgemeine Zeichen zum Aufbruch und so war es tatsächlich noch keine elf Uhr, als sie alle wieder an ihren Autos standen. 

„Magst du noch mit zu mir kommen?“, frage Rodney.  
„Wollen wir noch über den Mensa-Test sprechen?“, neckte John.  
„Ja, ja. Das können wir gerne tun. Jetzt, da ja du – und alle anderen – wissen, dass mich das heiß macht“, seufzte Rodney.  
„Ist das ein Problem für dich?“  
Rodney überlegte ein paar Sekunden, dann sagte er entschieden: „Nein.“ 

Sie hatten dann im Endeffekt besseres zu tun, als über den Mensa-Test zu sprechen. Rodney zog John schon in der Diele bis auf die Shorts und Socken aus und nur dank Johns unschlagbarem Argument, dass er es ihm morgen danken würde, wenn sie es im Bett und nicht auf dem Parkettfußboden machten, schafften sie es dann noch bis ins Schlafzimmer. 

Als Rodney dann vor John auf dem Bett kniete und John zu ‚fester’ und ‚schneller’ anfeuerte, war John überzeugt, dass er Schwierigkeiten gesehen hatte, wo überhaupt keine waren. 

Auch wenn Rodney ihm nicht die Einladungskarte zur Uni-Feier gegeben hatte, von der Ronon ihm erzählt hatte. Aber das konnte ja noch kommen. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Am Montagvormittag standen Rodney und Doktor Zelenka gemeinsam vor dem Drucker, um die ersten zu sein, die die Ergebnisse in den Händen hielten, die ihre Computer über das Wochenende errechnet hatten. 

„Du hast einen Sonnenbrand auf der Nase“, meinte Radek. „Warst du tatsächlich ein paar Stunden in der Sonne?“  
„Ich habe eine Stunde Federball gespielt“, gab Rodney widerwillig zu. Wahrscheinlich würde ihn Zelenka jetzt gnadenlos damit aufziehen, dass er tatsächlich so etwas wie Sport betrieben hatte.  
„John hat einen guten Einfluss auf dich“, sagte Radek jedoch stattdessen und nickte.  
„Das wollen wir mal nicht überbewerten.“ Rodney schlug mit der Hand gegen den Drucker, der für einen Moment gestottert hatte. 

„Doch, Rodney, das hat er, du warst schon lange nicht mehr so ausgeglichen. Und ich sage dir eins“, Radek fixierte ihn jetzt ernst über seine Brillengläser hinweg, „Ich werde dich eigenhändig erwürgen, wenn du es wagen solltest, dir diesen witzigen, gebildeten und gut aussehenden Mann durch die Lappen gehen zu lassen.  
„Hey, hey!“ Rodney fühlte sich leicht überrumpelt von Zelenkas Vehemenz. „Ich habe nicht vor, ihn mir ‚durch die Lappen gehen zu lassen’, wie du so schön sagst.“  
„Du magst ihn also?“  
„Natürlich!“  
„Er bringt dich zum Lachen?“  
„Ja.“  
„Er sieht drüber hinweg, dass du sehr rüde und direkt sein kannst?“  
„Bin ich nicht!“  
„Bist du.“ 

Ehe Rodney dazu Stellung beziehen musste, spuckte der Drucker das letzte Blatt aus und die beiden Wissenschaftler stürzten sich auf den seitenlangen Ausdruck. 

Bevor Rodney sich in die Zahlenkolonnen vertiefte, dachte er noch daran, dass Radek Recht hatte, John brachte ihn zum Lachen, John sah über seine Unzulänglichkeiten hinweg und hatte es ihm noch nie übel genommen, wenn er die Dinge mit etwas zu viel Ehrlichkeit benannt hatte. Es sah tatsächlich so aus, als sollte er alles dran setzen, dieses seltene Exemplar Mann zu behalten. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

Die folgende Woche war wieder voller Hektik und enorm viel Arbeit, weil John überall gleichzeitig sein musste. Wie immer, wenn sich ein so großes Projekt dem Ende näherte, tauchten Schwierigkeiten auf, mit denen niemand gerechnet hatte. 

Sie fuhren nur einen Abend mit Jack und Daniel zum Schwimmen an einen See, aßen eine Kleinigkeit hinterher und Rodney begleitete John in dessen Wohnung – zu mehr war einfach keine Zeit. 

Als John das zweite Wochenende in Folge durcharbeiten wollte, und Rodney sich alleine in seinem Apartment wieder fand, überkam ihn eine innere Unruhe. Etwas, das er früher nicht gekannt hatte, weil er dann einfach ein neues Projekt begonnen oder an einem der unzähligen alten, ungelösten Probleme weiter gearbeitet hatte. Aber jetzt saß er vor seinem Rechner und hatte in einer Stunde nicht einen einzigen Satz so gelesen, dass er dessen Inhalt hätte wiedergeben können. Er musste an John denken, was er wohl gerade tat – und dass er ihm verdammt fehlte. 

„Oh nein!“, rief Rodney laut und stand vom Schreibtischstuhl auf, den er mit viel zu Schwung nach hinten schob. „Jetzt ist der Kerl schon in meinen Gedanken, wenn er gar nicht vor mir steht!“ Dieses Gefühl des Sehnens, der Wunsch, Johns Lachen zu hören, mit ihm Witzchen zu reißen, seine Hände auf seiner Haut zu spüren, seine Küsse … heiliges Kanonenrohr! Es hatte ihn wirklich schwer erwischt! 

Rodney konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass es jemals in seinem Leben etwas außerhalb der Wissenschaft gegeben hatte, was derartig nachhaltig seine Aufmerksamkeit gefesselt hatte. Aber John schob sich in seine Gedanken bei lauter nichtigen Kleinigkeiten, und sei es nur, dass er im Kopf seine spöttische Stimme hörte, wenn er noch ein viertes Stück Zucker in seinen Kaffee warf, sei es, dass er die Treppe statt des Aufzugs nahm, weil John das immer so machte. 

Und, verflucht nein, er würde nicht das ganze Wochenende auf seinem Hintern hocken und Löcher in die Luft starren! Er würde jetzt zur Werkstatt rüber fahren, um zu sehen, ob er John nicht doch noch ein paar Stunden loseisen könnte. Denn wofür hatte man schließlich seine Angestellten, wenn man als Boss nicht mal Arbeiten delegieren konnte? 

Gesagt, getan. Rodney stopfte noch zwei DVDs, eine Tasche mit Badesachen, einen Laptop, einen Fahrradhelm, ein paar Handschuhe und einen dicken Pulli – denn John hatte vor ein paar Tagen mal angedeutet, dass er gerne Eislaufen gehen würde – in den Kofferraum, ehe er losfuhr. 

Als er im Hof der ‚Pegasus Cars’ ankam, lief er als erstes Jack in die Arme und bevor er noch ganz heraus gebracht hatte, dass er John suchte, hatte ihm Jack schon eine Kiste mit Werkzeugen in die Hand gedrückt und ihm gesagt, dass die da hinten – er drehte Rodney in die Richtung, die er meinte – hin müssten und Lorne sie ihm abnehmen würde, wenn er dort wäre.

„Und John?“ Hartnäckig blieb Rodney an seinem Platz stehen, auch wenn er nicht wagte, die Kiste wieder abzusetzen.  
„Ist irgendwo da drüben“, machte Jack eine vage Handbewegung nach links. „Alle Reifen müssen an einen neuen Platz.“  
„Okay, dann gebe ich nur schnell die Kiste an Lorne.“ 

Als er bei Lorne war, drehte der ihm einen fahrbaren Gerätewagen an, der im Gegenzug dort hin musste, wo sich laut Jacks Aussage John befand.  
Rodney schob mit dem Teil über den Hof, betrat den neu gebauten Anbau, erblickte als erstes Daniel, der auf einer Leiter hockte und irgendwelche Rohre anstrich. 

„Hi, Daniel, ist John hier irgendwo?“  
„Ja, da drüben“, verkündete Daniel von seinem Ausguck und dachte noch gerade im letzten Moment daran, seinen Pinsel nicht zu sehr zu schwingen.  
„Na, endlich, wurde aber auch Zeit.“ Rodney trottete davon.  
„Gern geschehen.“  
„Ja, ja, danke für die Auskunft“, rief Rodney über seine Schulter hinweg.  
Daniel lachte. 

Rodney bog um ein paar Regale herum und dann erblickte er John. Da seine Arbeit offensichtlich sehr schweißtreibend war, hatte John sein T-Shirt ausgezogen und stapelte jetzt mit nacktem Oberkörper Reifen. Die Jeans klebte an seinem Hintern, wenn er sich bückte, und Rodney musste einfach einen Moment stehen bleiben und zugucken. Wenn man ‚Sex auf zwei Beinen’ mal verwenden wollte – jetzt war der Moment dafür. 

John drehte sich – in jeder Hand einen Reifen – zu ihm um. „Hallo, Rodney, was machst du denn hier?“  
„Ich habe den … das … dieses Ding hier von Lorne mitgebracht.“  
„Oh, danke. Und was machst du hier in der Werkstatt?“  
„Verflucht, John, weißt du eigentlich, dass du verboten gut aussiehst? Ich könnte so über dich herfallen.“ 

„Das habe ich gehört, Professor McKay“, erinnerte ihn Daniel lachend daran, dass er immer noch da war.  
„Mist.“ Leiser fügte er hinzu: „Du kannst dich nicht eine halbe Stunde abseilen, oder?“  
„Nein, Rodney, tut mir leid. Das ist absolut unmöglich. Aber du könntest mir helfen, dann bin ich früher fertig, dann hätte ich etwas Zeit für dich?“ John hatte einen eindeutig lockenden Unterton in seiner Stimme.

„Ich schleppe keine Autoreifen! Das ist nicht gut für meinen Rücken“, erklärte Rodney sofort. Weißt du eigentlich, wie viele Leute sich Bandscheibenvorfälle im heimischen Bereich zuziehen und nicht bei irgendwelchen Risikosportarten?“  
John gab keine Schätzung ab und fragte, „Magst du dir einen Pinsel nehmen und alle Schriftzüge hier nachmalen? Und bei denen, die schon trocken sind, kannst du da die Klebefolie entfernen?“  
Rodney seufzte. „Ich bin ja so einfach. Stell mir ein bisschen Sex in Aussicht und schon lasse ich mich sogar zu Handwerksarbeiten verdonnern.“  
„Ich weiß das sehr zu schätzen – und werde dir heute meine Abend meine Dankbarkeit beweisen“, grinste John.  
„Ja, ja. Wo ist die Farbe?“  
„Daniel weiß, wo alles steht, auch wo es noch weitere Pinsel gibt.“ 

Und so sah sich Rodney fünf Minuten später mit einem alten Overall ausgestattet, einen Pinsel und einen Farbeimer in der Hand. Er ging in der gesamten Werkstatt herum und machte aus ‚John Sheppard’ einen ‚Sheppard, Jackson, O’Neill“ Schriftzug. 

Er hätte es nie zugegeben, aber im Moment war das besser, als vor einem Text zu sitzen, der nicht in seinen Kopf wollte. Hier hatte er nur die Farbe gleichmäßig aufzutragen, ansonsten konnte er seinen Gedanken nachhängen, mit Daniel plaudern oder bewundernde Blicke in Johns Richtung werfen, wenn der an ihm vorbei kam.  
„Hör auf, mich mit Blicken auszuziehen“, flüsterte ihm John bei einem Vorbeigehen ins Ohr – und von da an konnte Rodney erst recht nicht wegschauen. 

Jack kam nach einer Weile mit einem Zettel vorbei, auf dem er notierte, welches Eis jeder wollte und eine halbe Stunde später saß Rodney mit John, Jack, Daniel, Evan, Laura und Aiden im Hof und schleckte sein Eis. Wegen der ungewohnten Tätigkeit taten ihm schon seine Schultern weh, aber weil alle ohne Murren wieder an die Arbeit gingen, wollte er nicht als einziger aufhören und so machte er sich auch noch an den letzten großen Schriftzug über der Eingangstür. 

Ein Gefühl von Zufriedenheit und einer gut erledigten Arbeit überkam ihn, als er den Pinsel aus der Hand legte. Bis heute hätte er geschworen, dass ihn so ein Gefühl nur bei wissenschaftlicher Arbeit übermannen würde, aber ‚John Sheppard’ in dunklem Blau auf der Hauswand zu sehen, das hatte auch etwas für sich. 

John, inzwischen wieder mit einem T-Shirt bekleidet, blieb neben ihm stehen und meinte: „Das sieht klasse aus. Vielen Dank, Rodney.“  
Und Rodney, der sich sonst nichts aus Nettigkeiten machte, murmelte: „Nicht der Rede wert. Das habe ich gern getan.“ Und verdammt, es war tatsächlich so.  
John zog ihn in eine Umarmung und küsste ihn. Fuhr mit seinen wahrscheinlich ölverschmierten Fingern durch Rodneys Haare und Rodney konnte nur daran denken, dass John ihm für den Abend noch mehr versprochen hatte. 

„Chef?“  
Oh nein, musste Laura ausgerechnet jetzt stören? Rodney versuchte sie gedanklich wegzuscheuchen, aber an seiner Telepathie musste er wohl noch arbeiten.  
John löste sich halb aus Rodneys Armen, ließ aber eine Hand auf seiner Taille liegen. „Ja?“

Laura nickte anerkennend. „Sieht gut aus.“ Sie wedelte mit ihrem Finger zwischen Rodney und John hin und her, damit auch beide wussten, wovon sie sprach. „Aber eigentlich wollte ich nur sagen, dass ich jetzt gehe und Aiden zu Hause absetze. Wann sollten wir morgen früh wieder da sein?“  
„Ich weiß, dass morgen Sonntag ist, aber könnt ihr noch mal so um zehn kommen?“  
„Kein Problem. Liegen wir gut im Plan?“  
„Ja. Wenn der Fliesenleger im Hof nächste Woche noch alles auf die Reihe bekommt, steht der Einweihungsparty nichts mehr im Wege.“  
„Gut. Dann wünsche ich euch noch viel Spaß. Tut alles, was ich auch tun werde.“ Sie verschwand mit einem Winken. 

„Urgh, will ich wirklich wissen, was sie mit Carson macht?“, fragte Rodney.  
„Ich wäre sehr überrascht, wenn sie mit Carson das macht, was ich mit dir mache“, erwiderte John trocken. „Kommst du mit hoch in die Wohnung?“  
„Klar. Und dann können wir mit gemeinsamem Duschen anfangen.“ Rodney freute sich schon darauf, den Geruch nach Farbe und Schweiß loszuwerden.  
„Wir könnten auch erst Sex haben und dann duschen“, lockte John und stapfte halb neben, halb hinter Rodney die Treppe zu seiner Wohnung hoch.  
„Wir können auch zwei Mal duschen.“  
„Ja, das können wir natürlich auch, wenn dich animalischer Duft nicht anmacht.“  
„Animalisch? Bah! Tiere und kleine Kinder, es gibt kaum etwas Schrecklicheres.“  
Lachend schloss John die Wohnungstür auf. 

Kaum drinnen zog er sein T-Shirt über den Kopf, kickte seine Schuhe weg und nestelte an dem Reißverschluss seiner Jeans.  
„Ich hoffe nur, dass du nie zu Ladenöffnungszeiten so rumläufst“, meinte Rodney und starrte noch ein wenig länger auf Johns dunkle Brusthaare und ließ seinen Blick tiefer wandern bis er auf der Ausbuchtung auf Johns dunkelblauem Slip zu ruhen kam.  
„Alles nur für dich.“  
„Und für Daniel, und für wer auch immer hereingewandert kam.“  
„Daniel ist ganz sicher nicht an mir interessiert“, erwiderte John und zog Rodney an seinem Gürtel näher. 

Rodney ließ sich jedoch nicht bis in Johns Arme ziehen, sondern er drehte ihn sehr bewusst in die Richtung der Badezimmertür und sagte in befehlendem Tonfall: „Dusche!“  
„Kommst du mit?“  
„Da könnte ich mich zur Not zu überreden lassen.“ 

Zwei Minuten später standen sie unter dem warmen Wasser und John hatte nichts dagegen, dass Rodney es sich zur Aufgabe machte, mit einem Waschlappen über seine Arme, Brust und Beine zu gleiten, bis kein Fitzelchen Schmutz mehr an ihm war. Wahrscheinlich ging es langsamer, als wenn er es selbst gemacht hatte, dafür fühlte es sich aber besser an.  
Der leicht kratzige Waschlappen und Rodneys sinnliche Berührungen weckten seine Lust und er schloss die Augen, gab sich ganz dem Gefühl hin. 

Als Rodney hinter ihm stand und über den Rücken wischte, stützte er sich mit seinen Händen an den Fliesen ab, spreizte die Beine, streckte Rodney seinen Hintern entgegen und fragte: „Bist du sicher, dass du schon überall gewesen bist?“  
Er hörte Rodney Luft holen und dann mit gepresster Stimme sagen: „Nein, war ich nicht.“  
„Dann mach.“ Er bot sich Rodney noch ein wenig deutlicher dar. 

Rodney murmelte etwas, in dem auch sein Name vorkam, aber dann konnte sich John nicht mehr konzentrieren, weil Rodney mit dem Waschlappen zwischen seinen Pobacken durchstrich. Rodney trat auch näher heran und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Rücken und forderte ihn mit sanftem Druck auf, sich noch ein wenig weiter vorzubeugen. Als John jetzt seinen Kopf zwischen den Armen nach vorne sinken ließ, hatte er einen direkten Blick auf seinen eigenen, hoch aufgerichteten harten Schwanz und seine schweren Hoden, die Rodney gerade in seine Reinigungsbemühungen einbezog. 

Gott, es machte ihn an, sich so in Rodneys Händen zu wissen, Rodneys konzentrierten Blick auf sich zu spüren und sich den Fingern, die ihn so gekonnt streichelten und neckten, noch etwas weiter entgegenzurecken. Es machte ihm auch nichts aus, dass Rodney das offensichtlich noch nicht unter Erotik, sondern unter Waschen verbuchte, denn er kam noch einmal mit einem seifigen Waschlappen zurück. 

Zwei Minuten später Rodney richtete den Duschkopf auf seinen Hintern, spülte die Seife weg und sagte: „Fertig. Geh zum Bett, ich bin in zwei Minuten da.“  
„Wollten wir nicht …?“  
„Schlafzimmer!“, ordnete Rodney an, wurde sich wohl aber im selben Moment bewusst, dass der Tonfall besser zu seinen Assistenten als zu seinem Bettgefährten passte und fügte noch sanfter hinzu: „Okay?“  
„Okay.“ Mit einem schiefen Grinsen kam John der Aufforderung nach. 

Rodney stellte einen neuen Duschrekord auf, denn John hatte noch nicht ganz die Kissen aufgeschüttelt und die Bettdecke zurückgeschoben, da kam er schon ins Schlafzimmer nach. Mit Schwung krabbelte er zu John aufs Bett und bevor er etwas sagen konnte, zog John ihn so zu sich heran, dass er ihn küssen konnte. 

Sie rollten etwas auf dem Bett herum, und erst nach einer ganzen Weile ließ sich John auf den Bauch rollen und Rodney kniete neben ihm, während er sich Johns Rückgrat hinunter küsste. Noch ein Stückchen tiefer und John erzitterte. 

„Geh auf die Knie“, flüsterte Rodney und als John der Aufforderung nachkam, kniete er sich zwischen Johns Beine.  
John ahnte, hoffte, sehnte herbei, was jetzt kommen würde – und tatsächlich umfassten Rodneys kräftige Hände seine Pobacken, zogen sie etwas auseinander und er spürte, wie Rodney gegen seine Haut ein- und ausatmete. 

„Ich habe das noch nie gemacht“, sagte Rodney ehrlich wie immer. „Aber ich wollte es immer schon mal ausprobieren, nur habe ich bisher noch niemanden getroffen, bei dem ich wirklich … und außerdem …“  
„War noch nie jemand so sauber wie ich, bei dem du das eigenhändig kontrolliert hast“, lachte John.  
„Das auch“, gestand ihm Rodney zu und leckte einmal genüsslich von Johns Hoden bis zum Übergang vom Po in den Rücken.  
„Oh ja.“ John streckte sich im entgegen. 

Rodney kostete jeden Quadratmillimeter von Johns Haut mit einer wahnsinnigen Geduld, und Johns Arme und Beine begannen sich wie Pudding anzufühlen.  
„Ja, ja“, spornte er Rodney an, ließ sich auf seine Ellenbogen nieder und öffnete seine Beine noch ein wenig weiter.  
Dann war Rodneys Zunge an der Stelle, an der zuvor ausdauernd der Waschlappen gewesen war und John wurde von einer Sturzwelle von Wohlbefinden und Verlangen erfasst, die seinen ganzen Körper durchlief. 

Rodney küsste, knabberte, saugte und leckte an ihm, und John konnte nur noch hilflos ‚ja’ und ‚Rodney’ und ‚so gut’ stammeln. Als Rodneys Zunge in ihn eindrang, glaubte er, auf der Stelle kommen zu müssen und verhinderte das nur mit einem raschen Griff an seinen Schwanz. 

Rodney ließ nicht locker, stieß noch etwas weiter vor und Johns ganzes Empfinden konzentrierte sich auf diesen einen Punkt. Es war so gut, so wunderbar, so überwältigend, dass er fast den Eindruck hatte, es würde schon wehtun. Gerade als er es beenden und sich selbst zum Höhepunkt bringen wollte, hörte Rodney auf, jammerte: „Oh, nein, nein, nein, nein, nein“ und im nächsten Moment spürte John, dass Rodney auf seinen Hintern kam und Rodneys Sperma auf seine äußerst sensibilisierte Haut und seine Hoden traf und seine Oberschenkel hinunterlief. 

Beinahe wäre John alleine von diesem Gefühl, dermaßen vereinnahmt und als Besitztum markiert zu werden, auch zum Höhepunkt gelangt, wenn Rodney in dem Moment nicht äußerst empört: „So war das nicht geplant gewesen“, gemeckert hätte. 

Das riss ihn noch einmal von der Kante zurück und er drehte sich auf den Rücken, um in Rodneys hochrotes Gesicht zu schauen. Ein Ausdruck von äußerster Zufriedenheit und unterschwelligem Ärger meinte John in seinen Zügen zu lesen und er küsste Rodney lächelnd auf die leicht missbilligend verzogenen Lippen. 

Rodney legte sich neben ihn und meinte kläglich: „Ich wollte, dass du nur von meine Zunge kommst. Und danach wäre ich in dir gekommen.“  
„Das nächste Mal.“  
„Abgemacht.“  
„Wir müssen jetzt noch hiermit etwas anfangen“, meinte John und legte Rodneys Hand auf seinen harten Schwanz.  
„Willst du? Auch wenn meine Refraktärzeit leider nicht mehr bei fünf Minuten liegt.“ Rodney öffnete seine Beine für John. 

Im ersten Moment befürchtete John, dass es seltsam wäre, wenn er nur seinen Höhepunkt suchte, aber Rodney stöhnte dennoch in jede von Johns Bewegungen hinein. Er war längst nicht so entschieden wie sonst im Bett und John genoss zur Abwechslung einen anschmiegsamen und zufrieden ermatteten Rodney, der sich einfach nur treiben ließ, dessen Hände über seinen Rücken und seinen Hintern glitten und der äußerst sexy Geräusche machte, wenn John genau den richtigen Punkt in ihm traf.

Wenige Minuten später verströmte sich John in Rodney und dieses Mal war es Rodney, der ihn in einen tiefen und lang anhaltenden Kuss zog. Dann legte er seinen Kopf auf Johns Schulter, zog die Bettdecke hoch und umschlang Johns Taille mit seinem Arm. Eine Minute später war er eingeschlafen. 

John lag noch eine Weile wach und betrachtete den schlafenden Mann. Laut würde er es nie sagen, aber sich selbst konnte er es ja eingestehen. Es hatte ihn ganz schön erwischt. Er war wirklich froh, dass er den Professor damals förmlich zum Essengehen erpresst hatte. Manchmal brachten einen moralisch fragwürdige Arrangements also doch zum Ziel. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

Der Samstag hatte ideales Wetter für die Einweihungsparty. Es war bedeckt und nicht zu heiß, so dass alle Leute nur noch baden gehen wollten. Es regnete aber auch nicht, und so konnten sie die Hüpfburg aufblasen und den Skateboard-Parcous für die Kinder aufbauen. 

Sie hatten am Vorabend noch alles einmal durchgeputzt, auch wenn Rodney geschimpft hatte, dass die Reinigungsmittel in dieser Konzentration bestimmt nicht gut für seine Gesundheit waren. Anschließend hatten sie die Büroräume und die Werkstatt mit Luftballons und Bannern geschmückt. Auch die neu gedruckten Visitenkarten und Prospekte waren noch rechtzeitig gekommen und lagen jetzt zum Mitnehmen bereit. 

Die ersten Gäste waren die Familien und engsten Freunde, die fast alle ein oder zwei Kuchen für das Buffet mitbrachten, so dass sich darauf schon kurz nach der Eröffnung Berge von Köstlichkeiten türmten. 

John betrachtete das Ganze mit einer gehörigen Portion Besitzerstolz und er sah, dass es Daniel und Jack nicht viel anders ging. Daniels Großvater war eigens angereist und jetzt erklärten Daniel und Jack ihm gerade, was alles neu war, wie alles funktionierte und führten ihn durch die Gebäude. 

Zuvor hatte er schon O’Neills Eltern kennengelernt, auch Evan hatte ihm seine Geschwister und seine Mutter vorgestellt, ebenso waren Aiden und Laura mit ihren Familien vor Ort. Bevor John die Abwesenheit seines Vaters allzu deutlich wurde, tauchte endlich auch Rodney auf, der den Auftrag gehabt hatte, am Getränkemarkt vorbeizufahren und noch ein paar Kisten Mineralwasser und Säfte einzuladen. 

„Schick mich nie wieder Samstagmorgen in einen Getränkemarkt!“, waren seine ersten Worte, nachdem er ausgestiegen war. „Man sollte meinen, dass heute irgendeine Deadline abläuft, von der alle gewusst haben außer mir. Ab morgen gibt es dann nichts mehr für den Rest des Jahres.“  
„Hast du keine Getränke bekommen?“  
„Doch. Aber ich habe dafür geschlagene fünfundzwanzig Minuten an der Kasse warten müssen!“, meckerte Rodney.  
„Aber jetzt sind du und der Sprudel da“, sagte John und küsste ihn auf die Wange.  
„Ja, Mister Offensichtlich“, grummelte Rodney noch einmal und öffnete die Heckklappe des Autos. Dann ließ er seinen Blick einmal an John rauf und runter wandern – blaue Jeans, weißes Hemd, schwarzes Jackett, John sah einfach mal wieder zum Anbeißen aus. Ein wahrhaft einleuchtender Grund, sich die Beine an einer Kasse in den Bauch zu stehen. 

Aiden half beim Entladen des Kofferraums und John erklärte, dass er sich mit dieser Reserve in der Hinterhand besser fühle.  
Als Rodney all die Kisten und Getränkepackungen sah, die schon hinter der improvisierten Theke gestapelt waren, meinte er nur: „Oh Gott, du scheinst auch von der Deadline gehört zu haben! Da trinken wir noch Silvester von!“  
„Sicher ist sicher“, sagte John nur. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

„Bisher sind alle total begeistert“, verkündete Jack drei Stunden später über das ganze Gesicht strahlend.  
John sah aus dem Augenwinkel, dass Jack Daniel bei seinem Großvater gelassen hatte. Die beiden hatten es sich mit Kuchen auf den Besucherstühlen bequem gemacht und unterhielten sich angeregt.  
John bestätigte: „Ja, ich habe bisher auch nur positive Rückmeldungen bekommen.“  
„Schon so viele Leute haben mir versichert, dass wir auf sie als Kunden zählen können. Da muss ich aufpassen, dass mein Urlaub mit Daniel nicht in weite Ferne verschwindet.“  
„Wir werden schon was freischaufeln“, versicherte ihm John. „Aber wenn das so weitergeht, müssen wir in Kürze noch weitere Leute einstellen.“  
„Na ja, so schlimm wäre das nicht, das hier ist ja alles auf noch etwas Expansion angelegt“, erwiderte Jack. „Vor allem sollten wir jemand fürs Büro engagieren, damit wir uns mehr auf die Autos als auf den Papierkram konzentrieren können.“  
„Mir geht es genauso. Ich brenne darauf, wieder mehr Zeit in der Werkstatt statt vor dem Rechner verbringen zu können.“ John seufzte. 

„Hallo, John.“ Jemand haute John eine Pranke zwischen die Schulterblätter und das konnte nur Ronon sein. „Klasse sieht’s hier aus.“  
„Hallo, Ronon.“ John drehte sich unauffällig so zur Seite, dass er nicht noch einen Hieb abbekam. „Danke sehr. Darf ich vorstellen? Jack O’Neill, Ronon Dex.“ John machte die beiden Männer bekannt.  
Ronon schüttelte O’Neill die Hand, dann meinte er: „Darf ich vorstellen, Tealc. Ein Sparrings-Partner von mir. Wir sind beide im gleichen Kampfsportstudio.“  
Weiteres Händeschütteln folgte.  
„Wenn ihr mal irgendwann noch jemanden suchen solltet, dann ist Tealc euer Mann. Es gibt kaum ein Auto, das er nicht reparieren kann“, meinte Ronon. 

John und Jack schauten sich grinsend an und Jack meinte mit einem Blick zu Tealc: „Wenn Sie so gut sind, wie Ihr Freund vollmundig verkündet, dann haben wir glaube ich einen Job für Sie.“  
„Es würde mir gefallen, hier mitzuarbeiten“, meinte der Mann mit einer angedeuteten Kopfbewegung.  
„Okidoki. Was meinen Sie, John? Wollen wir uns nächste Woche mal anschauen, was er so kann?“ 

Das ging jetzt ziemlich schnell, aber sie konnten ja nichts verlieren, wenn sie ihm eine Chance gaben. Wenn Ronon, der eine Menge von Motorrädern verstand, ihn so anpries, musste ja irgendetwas dran sein.  
John wandte sich an Mister Tealc. „Abgemacht. Passt Ihnen nächste Woche? Dann kommen Sie doch am Montag vorbei.“  
„Nächste Woche ist akzeptabel. Ich werde da sein.“ Mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Händen verbeugte er sich erneut.  
„Gut, dann haben wir einen Deal.“ Jack rieb sich die Hände. „Ich liebe es, wenn sich Dinge im Handumdrehen erledigen lassen.“  
„In der Tat.“ Tealc ließ sich von Ronon zum Büffet ziehen.  
John grinste, Jack grinste und meinte: „Der scheint ja die reinste Plaudertasche zu sein.“ 

In dem Moment trat Rodney zu den beiden. Er hatte ein Stück Käsekuchen in der Hand und krümelte vor sich hin.  
„Der ist verdammt gut!“  
„Ich glaube, Aidens Schwester hat den gemacht“, meinte Jack. „Sie können sich ja von ihr das Rezept geben lassen.“  
„Oh nein, ich backe doch nicht!“ Er schob das letzte Drittel des Kuchens mit einem Mal in den Mund und kaute.  
„Sie essen lieber?“  
„Ja.“ Rodney schluckte eilig. „Es muss auch Leute geben, die die kulinarischen Meisterwerke anderer zu würdigen wissen“, erwiderte er leicht patzig.  
„Hey, McKay, so war das nicht gemeint. Und Sie haben Recht, wenn’s keiner zu schätzen wüsste, wäre das auch traurig. Und jetzt habe ich da hinten den Bürgermeister entdeckt, ich werde mal sehen, ob ich Harry ein wenig rumführen kann.“  
„Sie kennen Maybourne?“  
„Oh ja!“ Jack grinste. „Allerdings.“ Damit verschwand er in der Menge. 

„Hat er mich jetzt gerade beleidigt?“, erkundigte sich Rodney bei John.  
„Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher. Falls ja, dann hat er noch in letzter Sekunde die Kurve gekriegt“, erwiderte John und wischte mit seinem Finger einen Krümel aus Rodneys Mundwinkel.  
Rodney streckte seine Zunge aus und umfuhr damit Johns Daumen. Langsam und so zweideutig, dass John merkte, wie ihn ein angenehmes Ziehen durchlief.  
„Verdammt, Rodney, wir sind noch mindestens acht Stunden hier“, beklagte er sich.  
Rodney lachte, umschloss Johns Daumen mit seinem Mund und schleckte einmal wie an einem Lutscher. „Was kann ich dafür, wenn ich an gestern Nacht denken muss?“, nuschelte er um Johns Finger herum. Seine Zunge leckte noch einmal lasziv Johns Finger von oben bis unten ab, was John deutlich fühlen ließ, wie eng die Jeans war, die er heute trug. 

Nach einem Moment legte Rodney seine Hand auf Johns Schulter und trat noch ein paar Zentimeter näher.  
Eigentlich erwartete John einen Kuss, stattdessen sah er, dass Rodneys Augen größer wurden und er sich im nächsten Moment von John löste und einen Schritt zurücktrat.  
„Was ist?“ John drehte sich um und sah eine Blondine auf sie zutreten.  
„Erklär ich dir später“, zischte Rodney und trat noch zwei Schritte zurück. 

Das war doch jetzt nicht wahr, oder? Nach dem Abend bei Zelenka, nach der kumpelhaften Begrüßung durch Ronon, Rodneys Arbeitskollegen schienen sich doch nichts dabei zu denken, dass er nicht an der Uni war. Warum machte Rodney so ein Theater darum? John war zu geschockt, um in dem Moment mehr zu tun, als sprachlos dazustehen. Irgendwie hatte er damit gerechnet, dass Rodney inzwischen richtig reagieren würde. Sah nicht so aus. 

John zwang sich zu einem freundlichen Lächeln, als Jennifer Keller sich ihm halb selbst vorstellte, halb von Rodney vorgestellt wurde. Er hatte genügend Erfahrung darin, Smalltalk zu machen und so ließ er sich nicht anmerken, dass seine Gedanken gerade um ein ganz anderes Problem kreisten. 

Mit genau derselben Unverbindlichkeit schüttelte er auch Professor Kavanagh die Hand, der neben seine Verlobte trat, wurde dann aber von Laura gerettet, die einfach sein Gespräch unterbrach und freudestrahlend rief: „John, du musst mitkommen. Weißt du, wer gerade gekommen ist? Dein Bruder!“  
„Dave ist hier?“  
„Ja.“ Sie nickte und streckte ihm eine Hand hin.  
„Sie entschuldigen uns?“, sagte Laura zu Rodney, Keller und Kavanagh und zog John mit sich fort.

„John.“  
„Dave.“  
Die beiden Männer umarmten sich flüchtig und traten einen Schritt auseinander.  
„Bist du allein hier?“, erkundigte sich John bei seinem Bruder.  
„Nein, Woolsey ist mitgekommen und Elizabeth wollte auch noch kommen.“  
„Fast die ganze Firma“, scherzte John und konnte doch nur daran denken, dass sein Vater es nicht für nötig befunden hatte, kurz hier vorbei zu schauen.  
Vielleicht spürte Dave Johns sekundenlange Enttäuschung, vielleicht war es auch wirklich so, jedenfalls sagte Dave, dass er aber Aufnahmen vom Fest und der neuen Werkstatt machen sollte.  
„Na dann, leg los“, meinte John lächelnd und erklärte ihm kurz, wo was zu finden war. 

„Willst du nicht mal fragen, warum dein Vater nicht kommen konnte?“, fragte Rodney empört, nachdem Dave gegangen war.  
John hatte nicht mitbekommen, dass Rodney ihm gefolgt war und die ganze Szene mitbekommen hatte.  
„Wahrscheinlich ein Gerichtstermin“, meinte er und fragte sich, warum er für seinen abwesenden Vater auch noch eine Entschuldigung suchte.  
„Samstagnachmittag? Am Gericht?“ In Rodneys Tonfall schwang mit, dass er kein Wort glaubte.  
„Dann ist es vielleicht ein Treffen mit einem Klienten. Wenn der Klient nur dann Zeit hat …“  
„Ja sicher.“ 

Rodney überlegte ein paar Sekunden, dann meinte er: „Komm mit und probier eine von den Kirschtaschen, dann geht es dir besser. Die sind göttlich, sage ich dir.“  
John stopfte die Hände in die Hosentaschen. „Wir sind nicht alle so oral fixiert wie du.“  
Rodney lachte.  
„He, das sollte nicht so rüberkommen, wie du es gerade aufgefasst hast“, beschwerte sich John, wollte Rodney an der Schulter schubsen, überlegte es sich aber mittendrin und zog ihn stattdessen in einen flüchtigen Kuss. „Aber ich beschwere mich auch nicht.“  
„Gibt ja auch keinen Grund dafür.“ Rodney ergriff Johns Handgelenk und machte drei Schritte Richtung Büro, wo das Buffet aufgebaut war. 

Mitten auf dem Hof blieb Rodney plötzlich stehen. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Was war das hier eigentlich, das vorgezogene Universitäts-Fest?  
„Was ist?“, fragte John.  
„Nichts“, meinte Rodney und zog ihn weiter. 

Wenn er Glück hatte, guckte Samantha Carter in eine andere Richtung und sah ihn nicht. Denn wenn doch – Carter Industries war einer *der* Geldgeber in der Astrophysik und auch Rodney hatte seinen Antrag für Fördergelder an sie geschickt und sich eigentlich recht gute Chancen ausgerechnet. Aber Carter kam auch aus einer sehr konservativen Ecke, die Familie hatte ihr Geld in der Rüstungs- und Weltraumindustrie gemacht, in den Jahren, als die Dollars noch reichlich flossen, weil man in der Eroberung des Weltraums unbedingt schneller, besser und erfolgreicher als der Warschauer Pakt sein wollte. 

Man munkelte, dass Carter hatte Astronautin werden wollen, dann war sie aber in die Firma ihres Vaters eingestiegen und hatte sie erfolgreich zu einem großen Industriekomplex umgestaltet, der jetzt auch ohne Aufträge aus dem radikal zusammengestrichenen NASA-Programm reichlich Geld verdiente. 

Carter jetzt hier zu treffen war zwar einerseits eine Chance, mal zu fragen, wie es mit seinem Antrag stand. Andererseits gab es da sein kleines Problem mit John … Zur Beruhigung seiner Nerven genehmigte sich Rodney ebenfalls noch eine der Kirschtaschen und beobachtete die Vorgänge im Hof. Er sah Carter jeder Menge Leute die Hände schütteln, dann gab es ein Wangenküsschen von Dave Sheppard, ein kräftiges Händeschütteln für Harry Maybourne und ein Küsschen für Jack O’Neill. Wow, sie kannte O’Neill?

Jetzt gesellte sich noch Jennifer Keller hinzu, mit der Carter sich lachend unterhielt und es war klar, dass sie sich schon länger kannten. Ja, wahrscheinlich trafen sie sich zu denselben Kunstgalerie-Eröffnungen, denselben Polo-Turnieren – oder Gott-weiß-was, was man in diesen Kreisen spielte, jetzt, da Golf auch nicht mehr so exklusiv war, wie es mal gewesen war. Sie verkehrten mit Sicherheit auf denselben Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltungen, die er sich nie im Leben würde leisten können, weil der Tisch tausend Dollar kostete und er das Geld nicht einfach so in seiner Portokasse hatte, selbst wenn er als Professor schon zu den Besserverdienern zählte. 

Rodney wurde plötzlich klar, dass er nie wie selbstverständlich zu dieser Bussi-Gesellschaft gehören würde. Und da waren nicht nur das fehlende Familienvermögen, sondern vor allem auch die fehlenden Beziehungen. Anders als Miss Keller, konnte er nicht einfach mal seinen Erzeuger anhauen, wenn er ein Empfehlungsschreiben oder einen Gefallen brauchte. Er war keiner der Leute, die damit aufgewachsen waren, alles über Beziehungen zu regeln. Und außerdem fehlte ihm die Leichtigkeit für diese Art von Leben. Es fiel ihm schwer, belanglosen Smalltalk zu machen, und wenn er ehrlich war, auch die Geduld, das tagtäglich zu tun. 

Mit wachsendem Unbehagen sah er, dass sich der kleine Trupp, dem sich auch noch Kavanagh anschloss, genau in ihre Richtung bewegte. 

Mist, Mist, Mist! John reichte ihm gerade eine Tasse Kaffee an und goss sich eine zweite ein und ehe sich Rodney gefragt hatte, ob er noch Zeit hatte, sich unauffällig woanders hin zu begeben, hatten sie schon alle das Büro betreten. 

„Doktor McKay, schön Sie zu sehen“, begrüßte ihn Carter und damit schwand auch noch seine letzte Hoffnung dahin, dass sie ihn irgendwie nicht wiedererkannt hätte.  
„Doktor Carter. Ich bin erstaunt, Sie hier zu treffen“, sagte Rodney und weil ihm einfiel, dass das nicht übermäßig begeistert klang, schickte eilig hinterher: „Aber ich freue mich natürlich sehr.“ 

In diesem Moment drehte sich John mit der zweiten gefüllten Tasse um und Rodney fuhr fort: „Das ist John Sheppard. John ist mein, … ein, John ist …“  
Und während er noch mit seiner Erklärung herumeierte, wer John eigentlich war, Partner, Freund, Werkstattbesitzer? – sagte Carter begeistert: „Mister Sheppard, das hier ist wirklich sehr schön geworden. Jack hat mir schon davon vorgeschwärmt.“ 

„Danke sehr.“ John setzte sein charmantestes Lächeln auf.  
Na klar, John konnte das, dachte Rodney zwischen Bewunderung und Grummeln hin und her gerissen.  
Carter machte eine alles umfassende Handbewegung. „Ich bin sehr froh, dass Jack jetzt hier weitermachen kann, ich hätte auch nicht gewusst, wem ich meinen alten Bentley sonst anvertrauen soll.“ 

Kavanagh machte einen Schritt vor, direkt in Carters Gesichtsfeld hinein, und fragte: „Sie fahren auch einen Bentley? Welchen denn? Jennifer hat einen dunkelblauen Bentley Corniche von 1974. Acht Zylinder, mit einem Hubraum von 1670 ccm. Dazu ein Leichtmetall-Motorblock …“  
„Schatz, lass Samantha doch erst mal auf deine Frage antworten, ehe du *mein* Auto in allen Einzelheiten beschreibst.“ Jennifer hängte sich lächelnd bei Kavanagh ein.  
„Ja, ja, natürlich.“  
„Ich fahre einen S3 Continental von 1965. In Silbergrau. Es sind insgesamt nur dreihundertzwölf Stück davon gebaut worden.“  
„Oh, ein wunderschönes Auto!“ Kavanagh strahlte Carter an. 

Rodney musste an seinen dunkelroten Honda Civic denken, der von John jedes Mal aufs Neue fahrbar gemacht wurde, wenn er mal wieder eine Macke hatte. Damit könnte er Carter nicht so vollsülzen, wie Kavanagh das gerade tat. Nicht, dass er das wollte. Diese ganze Veranstaltung hier drohte sowieso schon in eines dieser Ereignisse auszuarten, die er auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte. Wie viel unnützes Zeug hier und heute schon gebrabbelt worden war, wollte er lieber nicht wissen. Mein Gott, sah denn keiner ein, dass man seine Zeit auch produktiver nutzen konnte? 

Wäre das hier nicht Johns Einweihungsfeier gewesen, wäre er schon nach den drei Stücken Kuchen, die er verputzt hatte, verschwunden. Dass er noch hier war, beruhte ausschließlich darauf, dass er sich John gegenüber verpflichtet fühlte. Halt – wann war denn das passiert? Professor Dr. Rodney McKay war nur sich selbst und seiner Wissenschaft verpflichtet! Alles andere waren lästige gesellschaftliche Konventionen, auf die er nichts gab. Dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass er die letzten Tage hier verdammt verpflichtet gewesen war und er sogar gestrichen und geputzt und geräumt hatte. Verflixt, er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal so viel für jemand anderes getan hatte, ohne einen Gegenleistung zu erwarten. 

„Ja, das ist wahr. Und das Zentralstück der Radkappe ist wirklich einmalig!“ Als Kavanagh zu überschwänglich und sein Monolog zu lang wurde, zwickte Jennifer ihn in den Arm. Rodney schaute sich schnell um, doch außer ihm, der er direkt neben ihnen stand, hatte es niemand gesehen.  
Hah! Der gute Professor Kavanagh bekam den Aufstieg in den Geldadel jedenfalls nicht geschenkt. Hatte er vor ein paar Wochen nicht schon mal eine ähnliche Szene beobachtet? Oh, ja, Rodney hatte die Szene im Flur der Universität wieder vor Augen. Miss Keller schien sich ihren Verlobten ja noch eifrig nach ihren Vorstellungen zu formen. 

Kavanagh schaute ein klein wenig gequält und meinte: „Wie dem auch sei – der Bentley S3 Continental ist wirklich ein einmaliges Auto.“  
„Danke“, Samantha Carter nickte ihm zu. 

In diesem Moment fiel Kavanaghs Blick auf Rodney und mit einem leicht spöttischen Unterton meinte er: „Was habe ich denn da gehört, mein lieber Herr Kollege? Sie haben hier wirklich beim Renovieren geholfen? Und gestern sogar den Fußboden geschrubbt?“ Er lachte auf keine nette Art.  
„Was dagegen?“, erwiderte Rodney trotzig. Ihm war schon klar, dass Mister Pferdeschwanz jetzt gerade ein neues Opfer suchte, damit er sich nicht in der Rolle fühlen musste.  
„Nein, nein. Es ist doch nett, wenn man einem guten … Freund so unter die Arme greift, nicht wahr?“  
„Allerdings. Könnten Sie ja auch mal probieren.“ Rodney funkelte Kavanagh böse an. Dieser Pause vor dem Wort hätte es nun wirklich nicht bedurft. „Ach, ich vergaß, Sie haben ja keine Freunde.“

Miss Keller zupfte Kavanagh am Ellenbogen, aber dieses Mal ließ sich er nicht beirren und fuhr unbeirrt fort: „Oh, ich habe jede Menge Freunde. Nur, was die Aufgaben von männlichen Freunden betrifft, ich fürchte, mein lieber Professor, in dieser Beziehung geht unser Geschmack etwas auseinander.“ Kavanagh schaute süffisant von Rodney zu John und wieder zurück. 

Rodney stöhnte innerlich. Klar, Miss Keller hatte Kavanagh wahrscheinlich brühwarm von Johns Finger und seiner Zunge erzählt. Und wie das für einen Außenstehenden wohl ausgesehen hatte, konnte sich Rodney sehr bildhaft vorstellen. Okay, es war ja auch genau das gewesen, nach was ausgesehen hatte, von daher…. 

„Jemandem beim Renovieren zu helfen, gehört Ihrer Meinung also nicht zu der Aufgabe von Freunden?“, erkundigte sich John mit täuschend sanfter Stimme. 

Oh, nein! Konnte sich denn jetzt nicht irgendeine Ablenkung ergeben? Irgendein Rotzblag, das weinend und schreiend angerannt kam und die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenkte? Wo waren die kleinen Monster denn, wenn man sie mal brauchte? Sie klebten ihm doch sonst an den Beinen mit ihren klebrigen Fingerchen. Aber jetzt – nur gespannte Stille um sie herum. Rodney fühlte die Katastrophe förmlich auf sich zukommen. So wie damals, als er in der Kurve die Kontrolle über den Schlitten verloren hatte und er noch genügend Zeit gehabt hatte, sich den Baum, auf den er zuraste, ganz genau anzuschauen. 

Angekündigte Katastrophen waren scheiße, gelinde gesagt. Man sah das Unheil nahen und war machtlos dagegen, die Sekunden dehnten sich ins Unendliche und dennoch konnte man nichts tun. Und Rodney wusste genau, wie die Katastrophe aussah, der er sich unaufhaltsam näherte.  
Entweder verlor er John oder er verlor die Fördergelder.  
Denn egal, wie sich das hier weiter entwickelte, er sagte mit Sicherheit das Falsche. 

„Selbstverständlich.“ Kavanagh wandte sich an John. „Es fragt sich nur aus welchen Motiven man hilft.“ 

Rodney stöhnte leise. Hervorragend, dieser kleine Schlagabtausch, schien das Interessanteste zu sein, was es zurzeit auf der Einweihungsparty gab, denn die Umherstehenden lauschten alle gebannt. Und der Kreis war noch größer geworden, denn auch Doktor Zelenka hatte endlich das Kuchenbuffet gefunden, auf das Laura eine weitere Torte stellte, die jemand mitgebracht hatte. 

„Ich bin sicher, dass Rodney, Aidens Schwester, Lornes Bowling-Gruppe und Lauras Familie uns geholfen haben, weil sie wissen, was uns dieses neue Projekt bedeutet“, erwiderte Sheppard mit größter Selbstverständlichkeit. „Selbst wenn den Wischmopp zu schwingen, nicht gerade zu ihren erklärten Lieblingstätigkeiten gehört“, fügte er noch mit einem kleinen Lächeln hinzu. 

Damit hatte er das Publikum auf seiner Seite und Rodney wagte aufzuatmen. Vielleicht käme er aus der Sache ja doch heil heraus?

„Hey, Chef, ich schwinge einen gemeinen Besen, wenn’s sein muss“, fügte Laura lachend hinzu und fragte: „Noch jemand ein Stück Torte?“  
Rodney hätte nie geglaubt, dass er ausgerechnet Miss Cadman mal dankbar sein würde. Aber das klang wie ein klassisches Manöver, um das Interesse der Leute wieder auf die wirklich wichtigen Dinge zu konzentrieren.  
„Ich nehme noch ein Stück Käsekuchen“, sagte Rodney, und hoffte damit einen Trend zu setzen. 

„Ich nehme einen Saft“, sagte Kavanagh.  
Rodney sah sich schon fein aus allem raus und so sagte halbwegs freundlich: „Es gibt Apfel- und Orangensaft.“  
„Wissen Sie das so gut, weil Sie den besorgt haben?“  
„Ja, das habe ich allerdings“, schnappte Rodney. „Und ich gehe nie wieder Samstagfrüh einkaufen.“  
Er wollte sich gerade abwenden, als Kavanagh noch hinterherschickte: „Bringen Sie John Sheppard eigentlich zum Uni-Fest mit?“  
„Was? Wieso? Ich … ich …“ 

In diesem Moment konnte man förmlich die Staubkörner zur Erde rieseln hören. Eine gespannte Stille herrschte und – wie es Rodney schien – jeder erwartete das Ende des kleinen Dreiakters, den sie hier gerade aufgeführt hatten. Kavanagh hatte ihn in die Ecke manövriert. Seine Andeutungen von gerade, der süffisante Blick, den er jetzt zwischen Rodney und John hin und hergehen ließ – wohl fast alle Anwesenden würden in ein ‚Ja’ jetzt wohl mehr herein lesen. 

Eine Zehntelsekunde traf sein Blick auf den Radeks und er erinnerte sich an die Diskussion, die sie noch vor ein paar Tagen gehabt hatte. Dann schaute Rodney auf John – aber der machte ein Pokerface par excellence. Von da war keine Hilfe zu erwarten. Wenn er jetzt ‚nein’ sagte, würde John wahrscheinlich sogar irgendeine elegante, aalglatte Formulierung zur Hand haben, um das Ganze wie einen Scherz wirken zu lassen. Aber wenn er John jetzt verleugnete, war’s das wahrscheinlich. 

Ende mit Mittagspausen, bei denen er John auf einen Kaffee traf, Schluss mit Grillabenden bei Johns Freunden. Kein heißer Sex mehr, der so viel besser war als alles, was er vorher gekannt hatte. Und ja, er war zwar ein Nobelpreis-Aspirant, aber er war schließlich auch nur ein Mann in seinen besten Jahren, der es zu schätzen wusste, wenn sein Liebesleben etwas abwechslungsreicher als seine linke Hand war. 

Und verflucht, mit John ging es um so viel mehr als nur Sex. Viel, viel mehr. Zum ersten Mal fühlte sich Rodney richtig wohl in seiner Haut, hatte nicht den Eindruck, sich für John verstellen zu müssen. Seine kleinen Eigenheiten, von denen er schon wusste, dass er sie hatte, waren für John kein Grund ihn erziehen zu wollen, sondern er lachte nur, sagte ihm, er habe unterirdische Tischmanieren und das war’s. 

Wollte Rodney das alles verlieren? Nein, auf gar keinen Fall. Wollte er seine Fördergelder verlieren? Nein, aber … 

Und in diesem ‚Aber’ lag ja eigentlich schon seine Antwort. Plötzlich war es Rodney ganz klar, dass es nur einen Weg gab, wenn er alle Variablen in dieser Gleichung so einsetzte, dass die Lösung einen Sinn ergab. 

Rodney machte einen Schritt auf John zu, packte ihn an den Kragenaufschlägen seines Jacketts und küsste ihn, während ihm durch den Kopf schoss, dass das das Idiotischste war, dass er jemals getan hatte, denn er hätte ja einfach sagen können, dass er noch nicht entschieden hatte, wen er mitnehmen wollte. 

Als er aber merkte, dass John im ersten Moment total überrascht war und fast stocksteif da stand, um sich sofort darauf zu entspannen, eine Hand an Rodneys Wange zu legen und mit einer Stimme so voller Begeisterung „Oh, Rodney“ zu sagen, wusste er, dass es nicht das Idiotischste, sondern das einzig Richtige gewesen war. 

Zum Teufel mit den ganzen Konventionen. Wenn Carter Industries ihm nicht das Geld gab, dann würde er eine andere Stelle finden. Er war der Beste auf seinem Gebiet und das würden sie schon noch irgendwann einsehen. Entschlossen schob Rodney seine Zunge in Johns Mund. Im Hintergrund hörte er irgendwen empört zischen, aber dann schlug ihm jemand die Hand auf den Rücken und Ronons Stimme sagte: „Wurde auch Zeit.“ 

Weitere Leute kamen heran, schlugen John und ihm auf die Schultern, Jack sagte: „Gut gemacht, McKay“, Laura Cadman meinte: „Chef, ich freue mich so für dich“ und selbst Zelenka hob den Daumen zustimmend. 

Rodney schaute John an, sah die Lachfältchen um Johns Augen herum, sah einen Blick so voller Dankbarkeit, voller Anerkennung, voller …. Liebe, so dass ihm ganz schwindelig wurde. 

„Sehr eindrucksvoll“, flüsterte John mit samtweicher Stimme, nachdem er eine Handbreit Abstand zwischen sie gebracht hatte.  
„Eindrucksvoll ist Standardeinstellung bei mir“, konterte Rodney und gab Johns Jackettaufschläge wieder frei.  
„Wieso habe ich das nur für einen Moment bezweifelt?“ Johns Finger zog Rodneys nach links gezogenen Mundwinkel nach.  
„Es war knapp“, blubberte Rodney hervor, ehe er es durchdacht hatte und hätte sich gleich darauf am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen! Verdammt, jetzt vergeigte er alles noch im letzten Moment!  
„Ich weiß.“ John führte Rodney ein paar Schritte zur Seite, wo sie nicht mehr ganz so auf dem Präsentierteller waren.

„Aber du … du bist nicht wütend, weil ich überlegen musste?“  
John lächelte. „Ich wäre enttäuscht gewesen, wenn du dich anders entschieden hättest. Aber so? Glaub mir, ich habe schon verstanden, dass es dir nicht leicht fällt, aller Welt zu verstehen zu geben, dass sich der Professor ausgerechnet in einen Mechaniker verguckt hat. Umso mehr bewundere ich, dass du eine so … äh … radikale Vorgehensweise gewählt hast.“

„Warte, warte, warte!“ Rodney hob einen Zeigefinger. „Du glaubst, es geht darum, dass du *nur* Mechaniker bist? Okay, vielleicht habe ich das verdient, nach meiner etwas unglücklichen Bemerkung bei unserem ersten Date.“  
„Geht es nicht?“ John runzelte die Stirn.  
„Nein, es geht um Fördergelder. Carter Industries ist *die* Anlaufstelle für Drittmittel in der Astrophysik. Und, tja“, er kratzte sich am Kopf, „ich weiß nicht, wie sich da ein männlicher Freund in meinem Lebenslauf macht.“ 

John stutzte, Johns Mundwinkel verzogen sich und dann lachte John.  
Rodney wurde wütend und boxte ihn gegen den Arm. „Hey, das ist überhaupt nicht lustig! Es sind nicht alle Leute ihr eigener Boss. Es gibt auch so arme Schweine …“  
„Oh, Gott, Rodney.“ John klopfte mit den Knöcheln seiner linken Hand gegen Rodneys Schläfe. „Du bist so betriebsblind, das gibt es gar nicht! Liest du eigentlich irgendwann mal etwas anderes als deine Physikjournale?“  
Rodney verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und funkelte John immer noch böse an. „Selten. Warum?“

„Weil du dann vielleicht wüsstest, dass Carter sich vor einigen Jahren von Pete Shanahan, dem bekannten Fernsehmoderator, hat scheiden lassen, um mit ihrer Finanzberaterin, Janet Fraiser, zusammenzuziehen. Sie haben sogar eine Tochter namens Cassie adoptiert. Das hat damals einiges an Wellen geschlagen.“  
„Samantha Carter?“ Rodney warf einen Blick zu der blonden Frau, die gerade mit Jack herumschäkerte, so wie es jedenfalls aus der Entfernung aussah.  
„Samantha Carter.“ John nickte bestätigend.

„Oh.“ Rodney schluckte. „Dann, dann, …“ Plötzlich erhellte sich sein Gesicht und breit grinsend sagte er: „Weißt du, wer auch keine Klatschzeitung liest?“  
„Wer?“  
„Kavanagh! Deshalb hat Jennifer ihn am Ärmel gezogen, aber er hat immer weiter in die Kerbe gehauen. He, he, das geschieht ihm Recht!“  
John schaute fragend und Rodney meinte abwiegelnd: „Erkläre ich dir ein anderes Mal.“

Rodney steckte seine Hände in die Hosentaschen, zog sie wieder hervor, kramte in der Jackentasche seines Sakkos und hielt John endlich einen zerknitterten Umschlag hin. „Hier. Bitte sehr.“  
„Was ist das? Dein Einweihungsgeschenk?“ John nahm den Umschlag und drehte ihn zwischen den Fingern hin und her.  
„Hey, ich habe mein Geschenk bereits in Arbeitsstunden abgeleistet“, sagte Rodney, der sich etwas unwohl fühlte, weil er gar nicht auf die Idee gekommen war, etwas zu diesem Anlass zu besorgen. 

„Stimmt.“ John öffnete den Umschlag und zog die Einladungskarte zum Uni-Fest heraus. „Ein privater Sektempfang, mit Partner“, las er vor. „Das ist auch ein tolles Geschenk. Heißt das … damit machen wir’s auch vor deinen Kollegen offiziell?“  
„Die einzigen, an denen mir etwas liegt, Zelenka, Ronon und Teyla, wissen es so sowieso schon. Und Kavanagh wird schon dafür sorgen, dass es morgen keinen mehr gibt, der es nicht weiß, da kann ich dich ruhig mitnehmen.“  
„Wow, Rodney, das ist ja richtig großzügig von dir.“  
Rodney ruderte wild mit seinen Händen. „Nein, nein, so war das nicht gemeint. Ich meine, … äh …, also …“

„Versuch’s gar nicht erst“, lachte John. „Meist machst du es dann nur noch schlimmer.“  
„Stimmt nicht.“  
„Stimmt doch. Ich erinnere dich nur an die Mechaniker und Professor Diskussion.“  
„Willst du mir das jetzt zeitlebens nachtragen?“  
John gab sich den Anschein zu überlegen. „Ja.“  
Rodney rollte mit den Augen. „Du bist so ein verd…“  
„Mechaniker?“, lachte John und verschloss ihm den Mund mit einem Kuss, direkt unter einem der vielen neuen Firmenschilder „Pegasus Cars“ mit dem geflügelten Sportwagen, dem irgendeine kunstsinnige Seele mit Kugelschreiber schon ein paar Kulleraugen gemalt hatte.

\--------------ENDE--------------

©Antares, Juli-August 2015 


End file.
